


Ginn's Retro Fics

by ginnekomiko



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 83
Words: 21,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnekomiko/pseuds/ginnekomiko
Summary: Hello darkness my old friend.The one-shot InuYasha LJ community drabbles circa 2010-2016.#1-14 are from iy_insomnia#15-19 are from iyissekiwa#20-23 are from iy_fanfiction#24-40 are from iy_unsung_heros#41-50 are the non-storyline fics from my Ayame claim.#51-79 are the non-storyline fics from my Kouga claim.#80-83 are a little sub-plot about Shinta during Kai's arc.





	1. For Father's Sake

He had grabbed the shard from the girl named Kagome. Now what was he going to do? He could try to lure those thunder brothers out with it, but then what? He didn’t stand a chance against them, his father didn’t even stand a chance against them and he was an adult.

Father…

Even though he was just a kid, he had to do so something. He glanced behind him; he wasn’t being chased by the girl. That was good.

Only, he saw Manten ahead. He had to think of something, fast.

Then he saw the pelt around his waist.

That gold fur… it had belonged to his father. It had been his father!

The brothers had skinned him?

Poor Father.

Though he was small, he felt something boil in him. That monster with the horrible face, he wanted him dead. He didn’t care what happened to himself in the end. He just… he wanted to be able to take it all back. He wished he had never found that fragment, that his father hadn’t kept it. Then maybe, maybe they could have stayed together for a long time. Maybe then his father wouldn’t have been reduced to nothing more than a fashion accessory, a trophy.

“I’ll kill you!” he cried as he leapt for him.

He was probably going to die because of this reckless move, but rationality had left him. Now, there was only rage.

 


	2. Happy Birthday, Papa!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome remembers her father.

As far back as she could remember, Kagome could sometimes see things in the dark.  Phantoms, lost souls, or maybe even monsters.  As a child, they had scared her. Mama couldn’t see them, so she assumed Kagome was frightened of the dark. Papa could see them, though. He always believed her.

_“You have the eyes of a priestess,” he would say to her as he would pat her head. It always helped her stop crying._

When she was little, she wanted to be a priestess. When she got older, it didn’t appeal to her as much. Now, she couldn’t deny it. She was a priestess.

_Papa, are you proud of me? I’ve gotten a lot stronger now._

Whenever something would scare her, Papa would put on his shrine clothing and chase it away with his holy objects.

Demons.

Ghosts.

The neighborhood bullies.

Even those mean dogs down the street that liked to chase her.

He would go after everything with the same amount of gusto.

It got a little ridiculous at times, but somehow, hearing him scream “DEMON BEGONE!” at the top of his lungs always seemed to work.

Papa was always dependable like that.

Mama said she had met Papa because of the sacred tree. When she asked her for more detail, Mama would just smile, but divulge nothing.

  _“Papa, if you could have a wish on the jewel, what would it be?”_

 He never answered her.

It wasn’t a demon or a ghost that had killed Papa. No, it was a car. A simple, everyday, car.

Kagome walked alone that day. She knew the path well; she had traveled it many times. Sometimes she went with Mama, Grandpa, or Souta, but today, she walked it alone.

He was buried in a quiet place, under the shade of a giant tree. It was like the one at their shrine. She stooped in front of his grave and gave him a small offering of some cookies she had made.

“Papa, happy birthday,” she said.

She didn’t want to remember how old he was supposed to be today.

She sat under the tree where he was buried and closed her eyes.

_“Papa, if you could have a wish on the jewel, what would it be?” she asked._

_“That’s simple, Kagome. My only wish is for you, Mama and Souta to be happy. You’re happy right now, aren’t you?”_

_“Yes!”_

_“Then I don’t need anything else.”_

Kagome’s eyes snapped open.

“Papa?” she whispered aloud.

She glanced at the grave. Blooming beside the headstone was a small white flower. It had been there the last time she was with her family, but no one else could see it.

Eyes of a priestess, huh?

 She was okay with that now.

She got up off the ground, brushed herself off and then turned towards the grave and smiled.

“Papa, the next time I visit. I’m going to bring InuYasha to meet you. Be nice to him for me, okay?” She gave a small wave. “Bye-bye!”


	3. Lost Count

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome's lament and a super-powered dishtowel.

Just how many shards of the sacred jewel were there now? It seemed like every time they turned around, some human, animal or demon had a shard of that thing. That bear they fought last week wasn’t so bad, but there were other opponents that made Kagome wish she had never shattered the thing in the first place.

It was like the jewel shards were a kind of free, super-powered candy of an endless supply.

She had tried counting the shards they collected in the past, how many had been stolen and how many were owned by others that were not connected to Naraku. She always lost count somewhere along the way, either by mixing up memories or simply losing count of all the ones that had been stolen.

She paused. What if there was a fragment so small, that even she couldn’t spot it? What if, right at this very moment, the tiny piece was in an everyday item, unknown to all of them?

Trying to find something like that could take forever, unless of course, the came across something like a super-strong dish towel. She smiled a little at visualizing InuYahsa swinging his sword wildly while trying to defeat a flying wet rag. It would be like the cockroach incident, only funnier.

Still, if it wasn’t for the jewel, she wouldn’t have met any of her friends. If she could make the choice again, she would shatter it. InuYasha could just face that stupid dishtowel.


	4. Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> InuYasha reflects on his human side and human friends.

He had never put much stock into his human side. Humans were decidedly weaker than demons, but could be just as cruel when they wanted to be.

He made it his mission to avoid them whenever possible after his mother died.

He soon found out that full demons weren’t much better to be around.

Things started to change when he met the priestess. It was an accident, really, but when he saw her draw her bow and produce such a powerful spiritual shot, he began to wonder if humans had some kind of hidden strength to them that at times, made them stronger than full demons.

 She may have put the idea into him, but it was the others he would meet later that would inspire him to change his perception.

The man who lived with a fifty year curse could still smile and laugh, even though his own body would one day kill him horribly.

The woman who lost everything she loved, but still had the strength to fight beside them with as much courage as anyone.

Then there was the girl.

She was weaker than the other two in most regards, but something about her was very strong, even if it didn’t seem that way at first.

There was strength in kindness.

That was what fascinated him the most; that was what made him want to give his human side a chance.

 


	5. Courting Ayame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kouga tries to heal his relationship with Ayame. (The prompts are separated into parts.)

Wordless

 “Um…”

She was looking at him funny.

“Er….”

This wasn’t good. If he couldn’t get the words out fast, she would leave. Then he would have to start the whole delicate process over again.

Pull yourself together, Kouga! She was turning to leave.

“Ayame, wait!” he called.

She turned around when he said her name.

“What is it?” she asked.

Now was his chance!

“Um….”

His chance was slipping past him.

Second by second.

Until at last…

He opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

“Are you alright, Kouga?” she asked.

He shook his head. This was not good!

~

Hairless

Well, that blew up in his face.

The moment played in his head over and over again.

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

Why did it have to have turned out like that?

He thought she was a nice girl, right? So why couldn’t he just come out and say it?

Stupid words, making everything all confusing.

He put his hand on his head in frustration.

“Hey, Kouga. Are you okay?” Hakaku asked.

“Of course I’m not okay, I blew my chance with Ayame!”

“So taking it out on your hair is going to solve your problem?” Ginta commented.

Kouga paused; in his hands were small gatherings of his hair.

That was… new.

He promptly stopped what he was doing. He liked his long hair. He didn’t want to make himself go bald.

The others would never let him live it down if they knew a simple girl was making him pull at his hair.

Wait! He had witnesses!

He turned to his friends. They wouldn’t rat him out, would they?

Better safe than sorry.

“Say a word to anyone about this and your dead.”

“A word about what? That you’re so awkward around a girl it’s making you pull out your hair?” Ginta asked.

“Yes. That.”

“What’s wrong with that? Girls are confusing,” Hakaku remarked.

“But he’s a leader, though, he should be better at this than we are. If you think about it, we’re just grunts,” Ginta commented.

“I guess that makes sense.”

 They both hung their heads.

Great, now what?

~

Careless

He found her again a little while later. This time he’d get the words out for sure!

“Listen Ayame,” he began.

“Yes?”

Well, he had her attention now.

“About before….”

“What about it?” she asked.

Had she forgotten?

“Well, I um- was thinking about it real hard and I…”

She waited.

This would be a perfect moment! Her face would light up and she would surely say yes!

“I want to be estranged,”

“…Excuse me?” she asked.

Mayday! Mayday! That came out wrong!

“What I mean to say is…. You’re pretty bad! I mean, uh, pretty nice and… your training seems to be going well! Were you ever able to sense the jewel like you wanted?”

“No. It seems only Kagome could do that. Why? Do you need someone who can?” she asked.

“What? No, I…”

Oh great, she looked very, very upset by a simple slip of the tongue. Mentioning Kagome probably didn’t help matters, either.

How could he have been so careless?

Now he was going to look like a complete jerk. The elder would come after him for this.

 “That’s not what I meant!” he exclaimed.

His voice echoed, but she gave no response. She was gone.

~

Aimless

 “How long has he been like that?” Ginta asked.

“An hour, maybe two?” Hakaku responded.

“You mean he hasn’t moved from that spot at all?”

“Nope.”

“Poor guy, do you think Ayame rejected him?”

“Nah, I think he’s screwed up and now he doesn’t know what to do with himself. Though, she may have rejected him after all he’s put her through emotionally. Nobody likes to be second place when there’s love involved.”

“Aimless in life luckless in love. This hasn’t been a very good stretch, has it?”

“I can still hear you two just fine, you know.” Kouga said.

~

Fearless

Alright! Enough moping! He was going to find that girl and tell her how she really felt, no slip ups or anything like that. He was ready to tackle this matter head on! What could go wrong? It wasn’t she was an unbeatable force! She just had powerful connections. He could deal with that!  He could conquer anything if he wanted to!

He checked for her in all the spots she would frequent around the territory.

Only, she wasn’t there.

Where had she gone?

There was nothing to worry about, she was gone often, Elder’s granddaughter, after all.

Perhaps she was going to one of the female-only tribes.

What if she didn’t come back?

What if he never saw her again?

What if her most vivid memory of him was that stupid slip of the tongue?

No! No!

He must be brave! He must take action! She couldn’t leave for a female only tribe! He would show her how serious he was about this whole thing! She’d stay then, right? She had to!

He searched for her again.

Her friends giggled when he asked about her, like he thought they would. Couple gossip was all the rage in female-only tribes.

Apparently, his relationship was a much discussed topic. It had been for a long time. Now that he had resurfaced from his revenge quest, the rumors began to flourish again. Will they? Or won’t they?

He wanted to be frank with her, but not follow what was expected of him.

If they would stop giggling, he might be able to get some information out of them about her whereabouts.

“She went to the mountain,” they said, continuing to laugh.

The mountain, what was she going there for?

The purify herself. She’ll be back in a few days.

A few days?

  
~

Powerless

Why couldn’t he catch a break at this? Was he really so weak against the powers that be that he could not express his feelings to her, no matter how hard he tried? Screw that! He was different!

Yet somehow, something seemed to be working against him.

What had he done to deserve this?

Was it because he had pretended he didn’t care about her anymore?

Maybe.

Was it because he had fallen for Kagome in the mean time?

That probably didn’t help much.

Still he could make this work, right?

She was busy talking to her friends when he found her again.

It didn’t seem like the right time.

Besides, it would make the other girls giggle insufferably.

He couldn’t stand that. He’d say it openly soon.

Being surrounded by many others in the council area was the wrong place.

Maybe he really was powerless at this sort of thing?

No way!

“You would think he would learn when to call it quiets.” Hakau remarked.

“He’s that stubborn, remember?” Ginta said with a sigh.

~

Timeless

Alright, new plan. No more trying to force things. He should just take things as they were for now.

If she still loved him, she would tell him in her own words.

Right now, after all the slip ups and confusion, he just wanted to spend time with her, no strings attached.

He started in slowly, simply be sitting beside her.

She noticed him there, but made no effort to move away from him.

He apologized for saying stupid things earlier.

She laughed and told him it was alright.

Well, that was a relief.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments, as if they weren’t sure what to say to one another. It had been a long time since they had seen each other last. A lot had changed since then.

Ayame was the one to break the silence.

She asked him whether or not it was true he inherited the legendary treasure from the wolf’s graveyard.

He grinned at her.

It had been awhile since he last used the thing, but he could show off just once, right?

His target was a nearby tree. It turned to dust the instant the lighting struck it. She looked impressed.

They continued to talk about a lot of things. As a tribe, they were trying to rebuild themselves. They shared their thoughts not as betrothed, but as friends.

They walked back together, she was smiling the whole time. He felt relaxed as well.

He wished this moment could last forever.

~

Breathless

They continued their relationship slowly and honestly. They avoided old wounds and tried to keep each other’s sprites up.

Tough times were ahead for the demon wolf tribe.

She was right, they needed to be united, but how was he supposed to achieve that just by becoming her husband? It’s not as if they could just kiss and make everything better.

It wasn’t as if he was completely stupefied by her, but there were things about her that made him forget to breathe. He would never admit that when others were around.

Would she like to hear something like that?

~

Endless

Days began to blur together. He found it hard to complain now that things were calmer. A little boring at times, but calmer none the less.

Only, that changed slightly one day.

 That day, he was finally able to get the words out into the open.

They didn’t sound all that stupid, either.

She smiled at him and flung her arms around him.

She looked really happy.

Finally! Success!

They stayed like that for a long time.

It did not take long for the gossip to start after that.

It was an endless stream of rumors. Some were true, others were exaggerations.

It didn’t matter, so long as she stayed near him in the end.


	6. The Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin is reflective.

Rin did not like to talk about the day her family died, but she still remembered it clearly.

Those men, they came into the house demanding food and money. One of them grabbed her by her arms. He told her not to scream, or she would die.

Then one by one, they killed everyone dear to her.

She forced herself to bite her tongue and squeeze her eyes shut.

She was still not sure how she survived the attack.

The quiet stayed with her like a shadow.  It followed her from village to village, earning her a reputation as a mute. She didn’t mind it though, at least, not much.

She didn’t even scream when those wolves tore into her flesh. Yet she still…. What had happed to her then?

That didn’t matter anymore. Now she was following Sesshomaru-sama.

She followed him partly out of curiosity. Who was this man? Why was the quiet following him?

Their shared silence was interrupted when the strange green-man noticed she was still following behind them.

 Sesshomaru-sama told him to let her be.

The green-man sighed and questioned the purpose of his life.

His antics made her laugh. The sound was strangely sweet.  She had not heard it for a long time.

Bit by bit, she began to recall the forgotten sounds. Laughter, crying, yelling.

The more time she spent with them, the more the quiet began to break.

Until at last, she felt like talking again.

“Jaken-sama! Let’s eat together!”


	7. Cram Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome has to study.

Exams were soon.

And what was Kagome doing to prepare for them?

Fighting a demon, that’s what.

Yeah, she was being really productive to her academics.

Maybe she could use this fight to help her remember her math formulas?

No, she didn’t want that demon to be slashed into a fraction for her sake.

What about the English exam? How was she going to prepare for that?

None of her friends in this era could speak it. Though, it was amusing imagining them attempting it.

Great.

That settled it.  She was going home after this fight.

Nothing would stop her from going down that well!

…Except maybe a visit to Kaede’s house.

After the tea!

She took off running.

“Kagome!” InuYasha called. “Why are you running away?”

No! She must not slow down!

“Sit, boy!”

“Kagome, why~?” InuYasha called as he fell.

“Sorry, InuYasha! I’ll come back after exams are over!” Kagome said as she hopped down the well.

_Got to study._

_Got to study._

_Got to study._

Maybe she could ask Grandpa to charm the well so that InuYasha couldn’t follow her for a few days.

Demons didn’t scare her at all anymore. Exams on the other hand, still filled her with dread.

_Got to study._

_Got to study._

_Got to study._

All the way down the well.


	8. The Encounter with Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miroku overreacts.

In the beginning, he didn’t need much incentive to flirt. I just came naturally. The added pressure to produce an heir if he failed in his quest to kill Naraku certainly helped things along.

Now things were different; he was settled down with a wife and family.

He loved them dearly, his two little girls. They’d grown up to look very much like their mother. They both had strong wills, but also kind smiles.

All was peaceful, until his boy came running. “Papa, Papa! Shinju and Anzu are with boys!”

“What?” Miroku asked. “Where are they?”

“By the river.”

He saw them standing by a bridge, talking with two young boys, smiling and laughing and waving their hands in a dismissive manner.

Those boys were flirting with his girls.

They would pay for this!

“Take responsibility for your actions!” he declared.

“Papa?” the two girls asked in unison.

He didn’t stop running.

This caused the two boys to cower and run away.

“Papa…” the two girls sighed.

“You’re only twelve. You can wait to talk to boys, can’t you? I want to be sure my girls meet the right boys who will take care of their hearts. Why don’t you go home and play?”

“Okay! Come on, Shinju!” Anzu said as she grabbed her sister’s hand and took off at a run.

“Imagine the once lecherous  monk, now so protective of his own daughters,” a voice said behind him. “You overreacted, again.”

“Sorry, Sango,” he sighed.


	9. Apples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shippo helps.

It was hard being the smallest in the group. Nobody appreciated his talent. To them, he was just that annoying kid who ran away crying at the sight of danger. Even if that was a little true, it’s not like he was useless. He had plenty of skills!

There was his magic, for one.

Nobody else could produce fox fire! That helped them sometimes!

The others often used his other form for transportation.

That was something, wasn’t it?

One day, they would understand what a great demon he truly was!

“Shippo!”

“Yes, Kagome?” he said.

“Can you help me grab some of these apples?”

“Sure thing,” he said.

“Thanks Shippo. You’re a big help.”

“Where’s InuYasha?” he asked. He had perched himself on her shoulder.

He could tell by her face that he was off where he shouldn’t be. That could only mean he was with _that other woman._

He grinned to himself.

“You going to poison him or something?” he suggested.

“Don’t tempt me,” she muttered.

She was still mad. This time must have really hurt her. That moron! Could he not see it?

“You could always just sit him a lot. You could do it over and over and over.”

She laughed then. She was laughing so hard she was crying.

No, she was masking her tears with the laughter.

Just for that, he’d make sure InuYasha sat on something painful.

It was the least he could do for Kagome in her time of need.


	10. Dinner with Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RIn wants to share her food.

“Watermelon!” She exclaimed. “Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama, Jaken-sama!”

She tried not to eat the fresh, sweet, food too quickly. If she did, her hands and clothes would get sticky. She could not help taking big bites. It was delicious!

Should she be the only one eating this?

“Why don’t we share?” she asked.

Her offer was met with silence.

“It’s good, though,” she began shyly.

“Jaken,” was all Sesshomaru-sama needed to say.

“But my Lord,” Jaken-sama began.

He was met with _that look._

“Pass me the watermelon, Rin,” Jaken-sama mumbled.

“Here you go!” she said.

Begrudgingly, Jaken-sama took a bite.

“Hmm, you’re right, this is good,” he said.

“Isn’t it?” she said. “You two did a good job!”

“I did, didn’t I?” Jaken-sama agreed.

“Here, Ah-Un, you try!” she said.“Sesshomaru-sama, are you sure you don’t want any?”

“Haven’t I said before, I don’t eat human food? Rin, if you give away too much, you’ll just be hungry again sooner.”

“Everyone’s happier eating together, though, don’t you think?” she asked.

”Happier?” he asked.

“Yes.  Why don’t you try it and see?” she asked.

“Very well.”

She watched him eat.  He didn’t smile, but he did seem surprised by the flavor.

“See?” she asked.

“I do not see anything.”

“Didn’t it taste good?” she continued.

“Finish up. We’re going,” he said in his same tone.

So he _did_ like it!

 


	11. Never Grow Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shippo wants to stop aging.

“I’m never going to grow up,” Shippo declared.

“Oh? What makes you say that?” Myouga asked.

The two of them were sitting on a rock, observing.

“Well, just _look_ at them,” Shippo said as he pointed to his companions.

“I fail to see your point, Shippo,” the old flea said. “They are doing nothing out of the ordinary.”

“Look at it this way, when you get older, things get more complicated than when you’re little. For example: You say things you don’t mean….”

“InuYasha, I hate you!” Kagome said as she stormed off.

“Or you just can’t say anything at all, even when you really want to,” Shippo continued.

“Kagome! Wait! I didn’t mean to-” InuYasha called as he ran after her.

“And don’t even get me started on the hormones and how wacky they make you.”

“Darn it, Miroku! Stop groping me!” Sango exclaimed.

“You also lie a lot.”

“It was an accident, really!”  Miroku said.

“What’s the point of getting older if you change so much?” Shippo muttered.

“Change is just part of being a teenager, Shippo,” Myouga remarked. “It will make a lot more sense when you get there.”

“InuYasha, SIT!” Kagome said.

“Ow,” InuYasha said.

“Please tell me I won’t be nearly as bad as them when I’m that age.”

“Who can say? I’m sure you’ll have your own quirks to deal with when you become an adult.”

“Can’t I just stop while I’m ahead?” Shippo asked.

“No, no you can’t,” Myouga said.


	12. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A newly reborn Kikyou reflects and decides to take back what she lost.

Remember.

He would remember.

She would make him remember.

Forget the other girl.

Remember the love they shared.

His first love.

It was hers, too.

Or would he rather be pierced by the sad memories?

Maybe.                                         

Maybe he liked the turmoil of pain and loss.

He was always like that when they met.

Human.

Demon.

Which was he in the end?

Love.

Hate.

How did he really feel back then?

It was an unending cycle of ifs and ors.

Always.

If it would make him remember her, she would twist the thorn that she had left in his heart.

Such a bittersweet thing, her love for him.

She would wander this world, neither living or dead. She would be his ghost.

Yes, the other girl had flesh, warmth, but did she know him, really know him like she did?

Were this girl’s memories worth anything to him?

She didn’t think so.

Let him come after her.

Let him chase the illusion of love.

It was almost sweet, watching him run after her.

He called her name.

So he did remember.

His voice sounded pained.

Had she brought him pain?

Maybe.

When she had lived, she had always given to others; she’d never taken anything that was not out of gratitude. When she had lived, she had only had one selfish desire, just one.  In the end, that had been ripped away from her.

Well, not anymore.

With this newly granted rebirth, she would take back what was hers.


	13. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin has a nightmare about the past. Kohaku understands.

She found herself running through a dark forest. Tall, muscled, figures bounded after her. Their weapons raised as if to strike, the scent of blood followed them everywhere. Just when she managed to elude them, they did the unthinkable.

They turned into wolves.

Try as she might, she could not outrun wolves.

They caught up with her and then those teeth…

“Kyaa!”

She bolted upright.

Everyone else was fast asleep.

Jaken-sama was snoring loudly.

A dream?

Sesshomaru-sama wasn’t anywhere to be found.

Rin clutched her body tightly.

It was just a dream, right? But then, why did it feel so real? Why did it always feel so real?

“Rin…?”

Kohaku-kun.

“Sorry, did I wake you,” she asked.

“So you did scream. I thought I was dreaming.”

She nodded. “Sorry.”

“Anything the matter?” he asked.

She shook her head. “I was just remembering.”

“Bad things?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

She could feel his eyes on her. What did he feel with those eyes? Sadness? Was it pity, maybe?

“It’s hard to sleep when you remember the bad stuff, huh?” he said.

“Yeah.”

“What did you remember, if you don’t mind me asking?” he asked.

“Bandits and wolves. It’s always bandits and wolves. Sometimes the bandits are wolves, or the wolves turn into men. I try running away from them, but they always catch up to me and kill me. What about you, Kohaku-kun? Do you have bad things that keep you up at night?”

“Necks,” he whispered. “Heads falling from their bodies; the blood is everywhere. I can’t get it off of my hands…”

She scooted closer. “But Kohaku-kun isn’t like that.”

“You don’t know that,” he said as he turned away from her.

“Kohaku-kun, can you kill wolves?” she asked after awhile.

“Easily,” he answered.

“What about bad men?” she asked.

“Them too.”

“Is it alright if Rin sleeps near you? In case the wolves or men come back?”

“You sleep on Ah-Un’s back. I’ll sleep by his side. If anything bad comes after you, both of us will get it.”

She smiled at him. “Thank you! Kohaku-kun!”

***

It was a silly little idea on his part, but it seemed to work for her. The security of the dragon soothed her. He couldn’t compete with that beast, but still, she had asked for his company when she was scared.

Was it because he was also human? Maybe it was because he would understand her innate fears more than the demons ever could.

Even small ones like Jaken could stand up against the things that scared them.

Maybe he was reading into this too much. Maybe she just curled next to him because he had a sickle at his back and he knew how to use it.

He knew how to use it alright.

His own nightmares were filled with horrors he had only begun to cover in words.

Why had he told her about those dreams?

She was much too young to understand them.

Then again, maybe she wasn’t.

It was as she said; she had her own nightmares to deal with.

Wolves and bandits, huh?

 Hers were simple, childish fears, but they could still be crippling to someone who had lost everything, like she had.

He listened to the sounds of the forest.

Something was moving.

Wolves.

Or was it bandits?

 No wonder she needed the dragon and the words of a demon slayer to help her sleep.


	14. Out from under a rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> InuYasha wonders where Myoga always comes from.

He never understood it. Where did Myoga always pop out from? Was he always hiding under some rock?

Was he following them in secret the whole time?

Maybe all the running away was just an act?

Somehow he doubted that.

Myoga was a coward through and through.

But that didn’t explain where he came from.

Hmm.

Maybe he never gave the old flea enough credit. Maybe he was more capable than he let on.

“InuYashsa-sama!” a voice said.

Speak of the flea.

“Where did you come from, Myoga?” he asked.

“Oh, you know, I was just in the area,” Myoga answered.

“Doing a favor for Totosai or something?” he prodded.

“You could say that,” Myoga said vaguely.

For a coward, he sure was secretive about what he did.


	15. Doppelganger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newly reborn Kikyo wonders why that girl has her face.

Seeing that girl’s face, it was like looking in a mirror, but that smile…

That was not her smile.

_Kagome._

When was the last time she smiled?

Not since before the betrayal.

_Kikyo._

But she could still smile, right?

No.

Not so long as her reflection stood beside the man she loved.

That girl, she was a doppelganger.

_Kagome._

InuYasha.

Could he not see her? Could he not see how they contrasted so completely?

That double was so unskilled, so immodest in her dress, so _friendly_ to him.

So why?

That smile had put a spell on him!

He had never been so open to her when she was alive.

Alive? If she was not alive, what was she?

Perhaps _she_ was the doppelganger?


	16. Puppet Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is the puppet?

  
“Sister…”

“Shh! Kohaku, the show is starting. Be quiet, okay?”

“Okay.”

The setting was a dark night. A lone puppet wanders through the woods.

Upon seeing another human, the puppet slices off its head.

He tightened his grip on his sister’s hand.

He knew it was just a show.

He knew that, but…

“Sister, I’m scared.”

Another human walks by, then another and another.

The same thing happens each time.

Slice.

Blood.

Death.

Wait…

What was this?

Those weren’t cut strings.

They were loose, bleeding limbs.

The chopped puppet heads were human.

So who was the puppet who had killed all these people?

Kohaku felt his body jerk forward.

It hurt… to think.

“Sister… I’m scared.”


	17. Fugitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew it was useless to try and reason with the Leader...

The wolf demon ran for his life.  
  
It was over.  
  
His life was over.  
  
Maybe if he just ran faster…  
  
What was the use?  
  
He’d stolen from the new leader.  
  
He was going to die for this, most likely in the most brutal way possible.  
  
He knew this and yet…  
  
He couldn’t let that kid have all of the jewel shards their pack collected.  
  
It wasn’t fair! Leader or no, he was just some punk kid!  
  
Maybe he could be reasoned with...  
  
No. He knew their laws.  
  
The best he could do now was keep running and hope he was never found.  
  
A wolf howled in the distance.  
  
Too late. Leader was on to his betrayal.  
  
There was little hope for him now.


	18. These Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sango misses who Kohaku use to be.

“Kohaku!”  
  
Sagno stopped her call.  
  
He’d escaped again.  
  
She sighed.  
  
What had that monster done to her little brother?  
  
He used to be such a sweet boy. He tried so hard to be an adult in her eyes, but to her, he’d always be the boy who was too short to hop onto a full grown Kirara without help.  
  
He was the boy who used to hate having to kill anything.  
  
Now, that boy could kill without a second thought.  
  
The eyes she remembered and the eyes she saw now were not Kohaku’s.  
  
Was it futile to chase him?  
  
The others didn’t think so.  
  
But what if she got him back? What then?  
  
Could he ever get back to the way he was? Or would he be broken beyond repair?  
  
She wished it had never happened.  
  
If it hadn’t, she’d still have her little brother and not some monster hiding in his skin.


	19. Buff or Bluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanna makes a mistake while washing Naraku's clothes...

“Kanna?”

“Hmm?”

“Why is my clothing pink?”

“Umm, it happened in the wash. Some dye fell into the water when I wasn’t looking. I’m sorry.”

Naraku held out the garment. It was undeniably pink.

Well then.

It wasn’t like he could go out and face his enemies in clothing like this.

He would surely be laughed at.

“Kanna.”

“Yes?”

“Avert your eyes.”

“Yes sir.”

*Meanwhile on the battlefield.*

“Well, that’s… a new form,” Miroku said.

“I am so glad that those diamonds are placed where they are,” Kagome said keeping her eyes to the ground.

“Um, yeah,” Sango said.

“Um, isn’t anyone going to say it?” Shippo asked.

“Oh for the love of! Naraku, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOUR PANTS!”


	20. The Road Forward/ The Road Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miroku thinks about the future and the past.

_You must think of the future, my son._  
  
His father never said much to him, but Miroku paid attention when he said that.  
  
 _My time is up, you know.  In the end, I couldn't do anything. I'm sorry, but now it falls on you. My hope and my curse._  
  
Now all that remained of his father was a crater. The only mark he left was a scar upon the land. How Miroku wanted to go back, if he could relive those days... there were so many questions he wanted to ask now. A child never thinks that far ahead.  
  
"Papa, tell us the story again!" one of the twins asked.  
  
"Again! Again!" chorused her sister.  
  
"Which story?" he asked.  
  
"The one about how you beat the big bad monster!"  
  
"Naraku?" he asked.  
  
"Uh-huh, that guy!"  
  
How strange that something so life consuming and painful became almost nostalgic when he told it like this? His own life was becoming a fairytale for his children.  
  
"It was a hard struggle, you know," he continued. "It took years."  
  
"But Papa and Mama were strong and never gave up!"  
  
"Yes! And they beat Mr. Monster Man!"  
  
Maybe when they were older they'd understand more of the reality of the story. His two girls and newborn son, who'd have thought?  
  
"Father, did you feel the same when I was born?" Miroku murmured to himself.  
  
"Thinking about the past again?" Sango asked after the children had fallen asleep. She placed her hand in his.  
  
"Yes. I was thinking about how happy I've become these last few years."  
  
"I'm glad to hear it."  
  
The future he found was a very warm place.


	21. Invoking the Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome asks why everyone insisits on calling out their attacks before they use them.

  
  
"Hey, InuYasha, how come you always call out your attacks?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Eh? Why ask me that? It's not like I'm the only one who does it!" InuYasha retorted.  
  
"I'm just curious," she said, trying to calm his rising mood.  
  
InuYasha thought for a moment. "I guess it's 'cause if I don't say what attack I want, Tetsusaiga might do something different on its own. I never tried it."  
  
"Makes sense to me," Kagome said.  
  
She came upon Miroku cleaning his staff. "Miroku, I was wondering, why do you always call out 'wind tunne'l before you use it? Wouldn't it just be easier to open the void and suck things in?" Kagome asked.  
  
Miroku looked up at her."That's simple. It's a warning for all of you. Say, for example, we had a foe I wanted to use the wind tunnel on and oh, I don't know, InuYasha was being his usual reckless self. If I didn't announce I was going to us it, he couldn't get out of the way in time. That's why I say it beforehand."  
  
"I see. That makes perfect sense."  
  
"Right?" Miroku said with a smile.  
  
 Kagome sat beside Sango, who was spending time with Kirara."Sango, why do you say Hiraikotsu's name before you throw it?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Ah, well, to me, Hiraikotsu isn't just a weapon; it's like a partner in battle, as much as Kirara is. It only seems right to call on it the same way. Is that strange?"  
  
"No, not at all!"  
  
A ways away, Shippo was hunting for treasures on the ground. "Shippo, While do you call out 'foxfire' before you use it?" Kagome asked.  
  
 "It's a spell," Shippo said matter-of-factly as he picked up an acorn. "I have to say it, otherwise it won't work."  
  
Kagome sighed. _I guess if I gave my arrows a special attack name, it wouldn't make them more powerful. I guess I'll just continue on as normal._


	22. The Weight of a Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to the bodies whose souls are missing?

  
To pull a soul from a body was a difficult task, something only they could do correctly. The soul clung to its intended flesh like the roots of a plant, but it could be removed and then, still warm, it would be carried to where it was needed most.  
  
Their lady never stayed in one place for long. She had to move before the villagers become suspicious of the "sickness" that seemed to only seemed to strike young girls. A soulless body was prone to wander aimlessly in an effort to search for what was lost. Their lives were not taken from them, but they knew something was missing, and they would never be who they had been before. Some of them might lead normal enough lives, to marry, to have children, but they were distant and often unresponsive.  
  
They knew their job. They felt nothing. The lady they served, however, couldn't help but weep for them. It was a conundrum. She had been brought back from the dead for selfish reasons, but now, she chose to do an unselfish deed. Yet, to even be able to move about and appear as a normal human, as who she had been before her death, was difficult without the souls of young maidens.  
  
She needed to finish this task... and yet.  She could not do the task herself. The taking of a soul was too much of a burden on her heart. So they were born to do what she could not, in order to finish what she had to.


	23. Little Otter, Big World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanta carries the burden of his father's head.

The road ahead of Kanta was long.

His Pa’s body was out there somewhere in that wide world.

The very thought of having to find it was daunting enough.

He was just one small otter, what could he do?

His Pa’s head was heavy on his back and there was a chance the resurrection wouldn’t work…

 If only Pa hadn’t been cut down by that white demon-child.

The memory made his blood boil and the tears resurface.

He would search for however long it would take.

This journey of his could be days, maybe even years.

How would Pa react if he awoke to find his only son a young man?

How strange it would be to have time frozen like that.

If this journey took that long, would Pa want to be brought back to life?

Could his body last that long without a head?

He didn’t know anymore.

Where would this road take him?

*

It was by a strange trick of fate that he met the fox boy named Shippo.

Pa was right, being disguised as a human girl was a very useful trick.

Apparently, Shippo’s father had also been killed for a selfish reason.

In some ways, it was comforting to know he wasn’t alone.

Only, Shippo’s father could never come back.

“Shippo, aren’t you lonely without your family?” he asked.

“Not really. I have my friends now. It turns out we all traveled a similar path,” Shippo said.

Kanta paused. “Friends?”

“Yeah, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and even InuYasha. In some ways, it’s like I got my family back.”

 Pa, if Kanta found friends like Shippo, would you hate him for moving forward?

Pa’s head was still so heavy.

Could he even move forward?

Yes, one step at a time.

No matter how long or how far, he would find his Pa’s body and they would go home together.


	24. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's better to fess up when you break something.

Souta gulped. He’d really done it this time.

He’d broken Mama’s favorite figurine.

Not only was it her favorite trinket, Grandpa said it helped ward off demons and evil.

Now he wished he’d never tried to play soccer in the house.

The mean ghosts would get him for sure!

He’d never be able to sleep again with them haunting him!

His grades would fall because he couldn’t sleep!

His friends would all avoid him!

He’d never be able to play sports with the ghosts cursing his every move!

All because he broke some stupid charm!

“Mama!”

“Hmm, what is it, Souta?”

“I’m sorry, Mama!” Souta sniffled. “I, uh, I broke it!”

“Broke what?” she asked.

He took her hand and showed her his crime.

“Oh my,” was all she said.

Well, she was taking it rather smoothly.

“You broke my great aunt’s ugly porcelain face. I never liked that.”

“You mean it wasn’t a charm to ward off evil?“ he asked.

“Goodness, no. Where did you ever get that idea?”

“Grandpa.”

 His mother waved her hand and laughed. “Oh, Souta. Grandpa likes to make up a spiritual significance for everything, even the bad gifts we receive.”

Souta gritted his teeth. That old man! He would pay for making him think he was in trouble! Tonight when he slept, Souta would force the cat to sit on him!


	25. Pace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginta, Hakaku and running.

Ginta and Hakaku sighed.

Just once, they’d like to be able to run at a leisurely pace.

Ever since they started traveling with Kouga, their lives had been nothing but running.

They simply could not keep up with his speed.

Each day they were run ragged and out of breath.

Never mind the days when Kouga would just take off and leave them behind for a few days at a time.

If they had known he was going to do that, they would have taken the days off themselves, but _no_ he never told them anything like that, usually they would go and look for the guy!

And trying to talk Kouga into giving them a day of rest was like trying to reason with a wall.

So on the day he asked them if they wanted to rest, their jaws all but hit the floor.

It was nice to be able to sleep in the sun for an hour and not be berated for doing so.

It was nice to hunt for meals without the sense of urgency of being left behind.

The one problem with leisurely days was that they were quiet.

They had to be careful what they said around Kouga.

If they got too nostalgic and talked about life back at the mountains, he’d get angry.

“If you love the mountains so much, why don’t you go back to them?”

He’d go off by himself when he got like that.

Depending on who said what or who lost the rock,-paper-scissors match, one of them would go apologize.

And it was always one of them who had to say sorry, never Kouga.

So in some ways, it was better to focus on running. It kept their minds off their loss.


	26. Wise Old Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grandpa feels like nobody listens to him.

It was tough being the wise one of the family.

He had to handle everything.

First, there was his son’s wife, who failed to notice the ghost in the kitchen.

“Be gone, evil spirit!” he exclaimed.

“Why did you just throw salt at the stove?” she asked.

She didn’t understand. That ghost would have burned her dinner.

Then, there was his grandson, who did not understand the significance of that tree behind their house.

“Souta, if you don’t watch out the spirits will drag you away!” he exclaimed.

“Grandpa, they’re just birds.”

Evil birds.

“Have I told you about the time I battled a crow demon? It was a tough fight.”

He could tell by the look on the boy’s face that he was just listening to please him.

His sage advice was lost on the deaf ears of the youth.

Then, there was his granddaughter.

She should have been falling at his feet.

“Oh, Grandpa, please bestow me with your all important knowledge of demons so that it may save my life one day when I go down the well.”

Yeah, he _wished_ she’d say that. Instead, it was, “Hi Grandpa, bye Grandpa!” and “What _is_ this? Here, Buyo, you eat it.”

 His son would have understood.

Thoughts of a small boy around Souta’s age filled his head.

_“Wow, Dad, you really are smart, aren’t you? Teach me more!”_


	27. Hunting Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai takes Shinta hunting.

“An-chan, where are we going? Is it fun?” his brother asked.

“It should be fun,” Kai said. “I’m going to take you hunting, Shinta.”

“Why?” Shinta asked.

“So you’ll learn how to take care of yourself a little. I can’t always be the one to bring you food.”

“Will it be scary?” the boy’s voice was shaking slightly.

He grinned. “Don’t worry, Shinta. We’re going to start small, real small.”

“Look! A bunny!” Shinta exclaimed.

That’d work.

“Go after it,” Kai whispered.

“Go after the bunny?”

“Yes.”

“No! I could never hurt a bunny!” Shinta cried loudly.

The noise was so loud that it startled the rabbit.

 Kai sighed. Bye-bye, bunny.

“Look a birdie!” Shinta exclaimed.

“That might be a bit harder to go after, Shinta,” Kai warned.

Kai made an important discover that day. Shinta could not climb a tree to save his life. Kai had to go and get him down when he gave up less than halfway up the tree. The thump caused the bird to fly away.

Bye-bye, birdie.

“An-chan, this is boring,” Shinta remarked.

“We have one more place we need to try,” Kai said.

The river.

Important discovery number two, Shinta did not like swimming. He nearly fell into the river. This was getting hopeless.

Then, a ray of hope!

A turtle.

“Go after it,” Kai whispered.

“Okay!” Shinta said.

Go for it, Shinta!

“AN-CHAN! IT BIT ME~!”

Maybe he’d take Shinta on his first real hunting lesson next year…


	28. Fighting Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another lesson for Shinta.

“An-chan, what are we doing today?” Shinta asked.

“I’m going to teach you how to defend yourself, Shinta. Some of the boys can get pretty rough with the younger kids and I can’t always be there to protect you.”

“How come?” Shinta asked.

“Because that’s just what boys in our clan do; they fight with each other over stupid things. So you’ve got to be ready to protect yourself. Hit me with all you’ve got!”

“B-but, An-chan…” he began.

“Just do it!”

“O-okay, here I go!” Shinta said.

*Smack!*

Really?

“You hit like a-“ Kai stopped. He was going to say, “you hit like a girl,” but one of his friends was a girl, and she could hit pretty hard when she wanted to.

“I hit like a what?” Shinta asked.

“A gr-groundhog,” he finished.

“Isn’t the expression ‘hit like a girl,’ An-chan?” Shinta asked.

“We’ll, yeah, but some girls can hit hard. Your punch was so weak, I didn’t even feel it. Try again!”

“O-okay! Get ready!”

*smack!*

“That’s better! Keep it up!”

“Kai-kun!” called a voice he knew.

That was her voice!

*Pow!*

“I’m sorry, An-chan! I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Shinta said over and over again.

Kai rubbed his cheek. It was red and throbbing. Still, he managed to grin.

“It’s okay. See? You’ve got a lot more power in you than you thought you did, Shinta.”

“Y-yeah!”

“Your next lesson is going to be about how to not get distracted when in said fight.”

“Distracted by girls?” Shinta asked. “That was why you looked up, right, because she called out to you like that?”

Kai froze. “Just general distractions, Shinta, but don’t say anything like that to her.” Shinta looked at him funny. “It’s no big deal, really!” he began.

“Liar,” Shinta finished.


	29. The Life of a Priestess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Kaede always follows beside her Sister. Then things start to change...

She had followed behind her Sister’s footsteps for as long as she could remember. Her Sister was so cool and refined, so unlike clumsy her.

“Kaede,” her Sister said.

“Yes?” she responded eagerly.

“Would you gather some flowers for me?”

“Flowers?” she repeated.

“Yes, I’d like to see some color in this dark room.”

Flowers, she could do flowers!

“Right away, Sister!”

Red, white, blue, yellow, there were so many flowers in bloom right now.

Was it strange for a little sister to gather flowers for a big sister?

Did Sister ever think about asking a man for flowers?

That was silly; her Sister could never fall in love, that much had been made very clear to both of them.

She hummed to herself as she picked the brightly-colored flower.

Something rushed by.

“Hmm?”

Kaede turned around. There was nothing there.

Suddenly something grabbed her around the middle.

 “Kyaa~!”

“Kaede!” a voice called.

“Sister! Help me!”

She heard the familiar sound of an arrow being released.

She came crashing to the ground.

“Are you alright?” her Sister’s gentle voice asked.

“Sister… the flowers…” she began.

“Don’t cry. I’m just glad you’re safe.”

***

Sister, she found a man she liked.

He was a demon.

He was also a human.

He was very strange.

He was also kind when he wanted to be.

She didn’t like him much.

Yet, Sister seemed so happy.

That was all the mattered, right?

Then why did she, the little sister, feel so sad?

She tried not to get in their way, but she was still clumsy and usually made a mess of things.

She found herself saying “I’m sorry,” more often than anything else.

He would glare at her then.

Sister would still smile at her, though.

 Would things continue like this forever?

***

“Please, I wish to live life as a normal woman with you.”

Kaede almost dropped the dishes she was carrying from shock.

Sister… she was willing to give up everything for that man?

Why?

If she did that, they would be disgraced.

If she did that, it would be up to her, the little sister, to take her place.

Sister couldn’t do that! Not for the sake of a man!

She knew better, didn’t she?

Yet, when she looked at her Sister, it was as if she didn’t know her anymore.

Her Sister had changed ever since meeting that man with demon’s eyes.

She hated him for it!

She hated him for taking her Sister from her, for changing her pure heart into something selfish and tainted!

***

She had wanted it to end, but not like this.

She looked at that man’s body, frozen to a tree for all eternity, her dear Sister, broken, bleeding, dying, and her heart torn in two.

“Kaede,” her Sister said weakly.

“Yes, Sister?” she answered 

“Take the jewel and burn it with me. I should have known that nothing good would come of this.”

For a moment, Sister seemed like her old self again.

It wasn’t fair!

“Sister!” she cried.

“Do me this one last favor, my dear little sister.”

“Yes, of course,” she said.

She did not bother to hide her tears. Not as her Sister died, not as her Sister burned, not as her Sister was mourned by the entire village.

She glanced at that man. He was stuck to the tree; it was as if he was sleeping.

_I hope you stay there forever, heart stealer!_

The life of a priestess was a violent and lonely one.  She understood this now. She promised she would never fall in love for as long as she lived; she would only end up heartbroken in the end. 


	30. First Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanna believes she is purer than her sister...

She was a pure being; devoid of all the things that dirtied a person’s soul.  
  
She was perfect, his first born.  
  
That’s what he told her at her birth.  
  
When she asked why Kagura was crying, he explained to her that it was because Kagura was flawed.  
  
He’d made her that way to remind him of himself, who he used to be.  
  
She, his first born, had no need for emotions.  
  
Small, quiet and obedient; she was perfect.  
  
Emotions clouded one’s judgment, made one act rashly.  
  
Emotions caused pain, he said.  
  
She believed him wholeheartedly.  
  
For he knew of these things, knew of their pain.  
  
He was trying to save her soul, right?  
  
She was purity.  
  
It was why she was born with white hair.  
  
Black-haired Kagura was tainted.  
  
It was her destiny to suffer in her imperfections.  
  
Or so she was made to believe…  
 


	31. Kitten/Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Size is important.

It was fine to be tall and ferocious when it was necessary, but Kirara liked it when she shrunk back down to her smaller size. Lots of things happened when she was smaller. Children played with her, it was easier to show affection, easier to sneak food, easier to cuddle next to someone while they were sleeping. Many good things came from being small.

But woe to the threat that dared to loom in the distance, for when she needed, she would grow, would pounce and claw. She was not a kitten; she was a cat. And they were her friends. She would protect them.


	32. Boy or Man?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kohaku is neither.

His soul had become old, that of a man, a mercenary, a solider without a cause.  
  
And yet, when he looked at his reflection he saw the freckled face of a boy.  
  
What kind of cruel trick was this?  
  
 _Don’t think of it. You must forget. It is easier to forget._  
  
It was easier to forget. His mind wandered, filling in the gaps with all sorts of possibilities. Yes, this was why the child’s face that looked back at him looked so frightened.  
  
But… he could not forget one face out of many shadowed figures.  
  
Her face was the only one he allowed to let his child’s heart cry out for.


	33. Bones and Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do not call magic "mumbo jumbo."

Urasue worked steadily. A spell like this needed time. Softly, she murmured the incantation.  
  
“Working on your old mumbo jumbo again, woman?”  
  
She knew him by his voice. She didn’t even need to look up from her work. “Hello, Totosai. What brings you here?” she laughed softly. “Running away again, are we?”  
  
“Nothing of the sort!” the old man snorted. He eyed her, “but if you see Sesshomaru, don’t tell him you saw me!”  
  
“I wouldn’t think of it.” she said as she got up to take a walk.  
  
When she saw the dog general’s son, she knew exactly what to do. “If you’re looking for Totosai, he went that way,” she said as she pointed.


	34. Math

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Math has changed.

“Arugh! I GIVE UP!” cried his granddaughter’s voice from her room.  
  
“What’s the problem, Kagome?” Grandpa asked as he peeked in.  
  
Kagome was all but pulling out her hair. “I can’t figure out this math problem!”  
  
“Here let me see it,” he said.  
  
He stared at the paper. “What kind of things are they teaching these days? In my day, math was never this complicated.”  
  
“I’ll never be able to figure this out. If I’m tested on it, I’m doomed.”  
  
He sighed. “Kagome, in desperate times, there is only one thing to do. It’s dangerous to go alone, take this.”  
  
“Grandpa, what am I supposed to do with this tiny… rabbit’s foot?”


	35. Soul Collectors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go forward, kill, retrieve. Revive the young miko.

Life and death were in a constant flux. Their creator existed somewhere in between. She was alive, but also dead. She required souls of the living as nourishment.  
  
That was why they were born, to ferry the intercepted souls to her.  
  
Go forward, kill, retrieve. Revive the young miko.  
  
A man cries over his young daughter taken far before her time.  
  
Go forward, kill, retrieve. Revive the young miko.  
  
A husband tries to kill one of them, but fails because they are incorporeal.  
  
People speak of the dragons that come with the moonlight. The beasts said to spirit-away the souls of young girls.  
  
They are called Shinidamachuu.


	36. Shards of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story of reincarnation.

The shikon jewel had shattered.  
  
Its shards shined like crystals in the sunlight. It had endured blood and flames, even time and space. Now, they shot off in every conceivable direction. Why had it shattered now, after all it had endured?  
  
Kaede couldn't fathom it. All of her sister's work... had it been for nothing. Had her noble death been worthless all this time?  
  
And yet.  
  
When she looked at the girl in the strange clothes, who claimed to have come from another era...  
  
No, it was impossible, wasn't it?  
  
She had to wonder as she saw the girl and the youkai interact. Had it been Kikyo's will to be reborn? Or was it the will of the jewel?


	37. Mirror Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanna looks at the moon before her final fight.

  
Some nights when everyone was sleeping, Kanna would look out the castle window at the night sky. On this night, the moon showed brightly overhead. The reflective light touched her hair, giving it a slight shine. The moon reflects light from the sun. She looked down at her mirror. Like the moon, she was void of her own light, she merely reflected. But there could be beauty in that, right? She looked at the moon again. A gentle breeze ruffled her hair.  
  
 _Kagura..._  
  
"Can't sleep?" a voiced asked.  
  
"Hello Byakuya," she whispered.  
  
"Are you sure you want to face them by yourself? I can help you, you know."  
  
"It's what Naraku wants," she said. "My mirror will protect me, it always has."  
  
"What do you want, Kanna?" Byakuya asked.  
  
She looked at the moon again, but said nothing.


	38. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin is still thought of.

Rin had never been one to ask for anything. Her family had not been wealthy when they were alive. Gifts were rare little treats that happened once in a great while. Now that she was traveling with Sesshomaru and Jaken, it wasn't that much different. She might comment every now and again about something or other, but she never actually expected to receive it. When she moved into Kaede's village, however, something changed. Every so often, presents would appear at the door.  
  
"He gave you another gift?" Kaede asked as Rin unfolded the new kimono.  
  
Rin smiled. "Yes! I guess he figured out I was growing again."  
  
"Did he spoil you this much when you traveled together?" Kaede said with a laugh.  
  
"Oh no! But what they both did was enough. I felt like I had a family again. I didn't need a lot of gifts. Still, it's nice to know he still thinks of me from time to time."


	39. Fish Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirara wants a roasted fish.

Kirara watched the fish roasting over the fire with intense interest. She always did whenever they had fish. Sure, if she wanted, she could have easily caught her own, but their ways something about it being put over the fire that made it oh so tasty! She waited as the group ate. She did her best to not seem like she was begging. Her girl never liked that behavior. They made eye contact for a moment, but Kirara broke the gaze first. The smell was too much!  
  
"Heh, you're being really good, aren't you, Kirara?" her girl said as she gave her a gentle pat on the head. "Here you go! I had one made up just for you!"

Kirara sunk her teeth into the roasted fish.  
  
Victory!


	40. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souta feels sad each time Kagome comes home.

  
Souta watched his sister whenever she came home from the past. She came home less and less these days. It seemed the comforts of home just weren't the same anymore. It probably felt nice to sleep in a real bed, but he could tell that sometimes she when she was home missed her friends in the past. That time was probably beginning to feel more and more like home to her than this time was.  
  
She didn't like to talk about the change in her feelings. She knew it made her family sad. It was a very bittersweet feeling for him, too. One day, she'd stop coming back to this time forever.


	41. Grooming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame does Tsuki's hair.

Tsuki said she hated her hair because it was growing out. Ayame hated Tsuki’s hair, too, but for a different reason. The little girl had such soft black hair, yet, every day it was muddy, tangled, or had who knows what caught in it.

After she had managed to wrangle Tsuki into the river for a bath, she would sit the girl down and run her fingers through her hair. They used this time to talk in private.

“Hey, Anee-chan, why do you keep your hair up like that all the time?” Tsuki asked.

When their hair was straight down, nobody could tell one twin from the other. At first, it was a fun game they did to tease Gramps. Ayame would pretend to be Rira and Rira would pretend to be Ayame. They had each other’s mannerisms down perfectly. 

They were like mirror images.

Only, they could not stay that way forever.

 Only one of them could be the heir to the clan.

It was under their grandfather’s orders that their hair was to be styled differently. He wanted to be able to tell them apart at all times. Ayame chose pigtails and Rira chose to braid her hair in the back. They were only allowed to let their hair down at night while they slept. When they lay curled together, it was like they were children again, There was no telling them apart, just a strange phenomenon of two girls who looked like a reflection of the other.

After the story was over, Tsuki was silent.

“You look really nice with your hair down, though.”

Wait, was that a compliment? Did she just utter words of kindness towards her?

Progress!

“Thank you. Do you want me to do anything with your hair, Tsu-chan?”

“Cut it.”

“If I do that, then Rira and everyone else will keep assuming you’re a boy. Doesn’t that bother you?”

“It’s not my fault they’re dumb.”

“Tsu-chan,” Ayame warned.

 Tsuki bit her lip. She knew she had upset Ayame, but couldn’t bring herself to openly apologize to her. They were still working on that. Kouga seemed to have the same problem; she most likely learned it from him.

“I don’t like it long, it gets in my way when I play with my friends,” Tsuki said softly.

“Tell you what, I’ll cut it short, but you let me style it just a little, okay? You’re a cute girl. The others should see you as one.”

Now it was Ayame’s turn to bit her lip.Tsuki was still very sensitive about how others viewed her. Being called ‘cute’ usually set her off.

“Okay.”

Ayame paused, unsure of what she had just heard.

“You’re really okay with that?” she asked.

 Tsuki smiled a little. “Yeah. I trust your judgment for this sort of thing.”

 Progress!

Now, if only she could get Tsuki to stay out of the mud forever.


	42. Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love was about balance.

Love was about balance.

The best of mates complimented each other’s weaknesses, while sharing their strengths.

In Ayame’s case, she was a respected and responsible lady, but sometimes it got hard to handle all the matters of the clans. She could not handle all the stress alone. She needed someone she could rely on, who could understand her and respect her level of responsibility. Whoever married her would have to allow her to have equal footing in the affairs of the other tribes.

Kouga, for all his toughness, could see her as an equal. He was also nice to her in a way that did not reek of formality. That was why she would always push to be with him over anyone else. He genuinely seemed to care about her.

Rira, in contrast, needed someone who could look after her. Strong as she was, she still had coughing fits when she pushed herself too hard. In Ayame’s mind, Kazuo, the south leader, was a good match for her sister. Sure, Kazuo was a little on the weak side compared to other men, but he was a very caring person and always paid attention to Rira when he got the chance.

Honestly, her sister was so dense sometimes.  She had a perfectly good guy who was chasing her, yet she didn’t even seem to notice it!

Though the way things were going, it looked like one of them might have to go north. It was a powerful tribe; an alliance with them would mean protection in these uncertain times. Something in the air was just _wrong_.

The people from that tribe….. had very different views on love.

It would be hard to adjust to a clan that mainly kept their wives in a separate part of the territory.

As long as Kouga came back, she wouldn’t have to go north.

If he didn’t, she would be the one to go north to align herself with that clan’s leader.

Rira didn’t get along with the north leader very well. Their personalities and personal views did not match at all. They would make a terrible couple. And there was no way Ayame would let them take Tsuki. That child needed someone to love her for all that she was; she would not get that in the north.

It would not be a marriage for love, but it was a sacrifice Ayame was willing to make. She loved both of her little sisters too much.


	43. Light of the Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more on that sub-plot involving the Maiden of the Moon.

It was said when a Maiden of the Moon would pray, lights would gather around her as she sang for the dead.

Some said these lights were small stars; others believed them to be souls.

Whatever the case, the lights were very pretty.

Whenever Miho sang, they appeared, dancing around her in a way that was both fascinating and a little bit terrifying.

It was like the lights were feeding off of her.

Ayame sighed. It was an honor to be the Maiden of the Moon. When she was younger, she wanted that title more than anything, but her blood was simply not powerful enough. She could never get the lights to come to her, no matter how much she tried.

At the time, it really frustrated her.

Now, she looked at those lights differently.

Stars? Unlikely.

Souls? Could be.

Something inside her told her that those lights were the things that would lift that girl up and take her to the moon.

Ayame could not love those lights anymore. They would be the agents of disappearance.

 

 


	44. Marriage Prospect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving on with daily life.

Being a bride was not the ultimate goal of a female wolf, but it certainly didn’t hurt. Smaller groups used marriages as a survival tactic to expand their members and produce heirs. In much larger groups, where children were not as much of a concern, brides were often used as a symbol of status among the men. If the man was strong, he attracted the attention of a woman worthy of that strength. 

The common phrase was, “A woman who shines brightly attracts power. A woman who shines dully attracts kindness and a woman who does not shine at all attracts sorrow.”

Everyone labeled her as “a woman who shines brightly” from the start.

Being the Elder’s granddaughter meant she would go to someone of considerable merit.

But what about a woman who shined dully? Those who had called Ayame a bright prospect had in turn called Rira a much duller one. If her little twin married, it would not be the same kind of man as her own.

Was kindness such a bad companion?

She didn’t think so.

Still, gossip about how much a girl “shined” was a very popular topic this time of year.

“You know that little girl from the male clan? I don’t think she’ll shine at all. She’s much too vulgar.”

“I don’t know; she’s becoming more ladylike.”

“That’s only because Lady Ayame is teaching her.  She’ll shine dully at best, never brightly.”

They were right on some level; Tsuki was still very rough around the edges, but that didn’t mean she was a lost cause to things like love.

To shine brightly meant to be seen as well off and respected.

To be loved, someone had to look at the rough edges and find the brightness inside.

That, she thought, was truly valuable.


	45. Feeding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame never wants to watch boys eat again.

Watching the males of the clan was always an interesting sight.

The boys of the pack, for example, always ate like it was the last meal they would ever get. They would swarm around any open food and pick it clean.

Ayame had seen something similar happen to a group of human crops once. A bunch of locust just ate and ate and ate…

“More!”

“Yeah, more!”

How did that group of ten manage to eat that whole boar? That thing was huge.

Ugh, she felt sick.

She swore she would never watch the boys eat again.

It was just too gross.


	46. Tall and Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't call Ayame's little sister tiny.

Rira was still self conscious about her height. She wasn’t that much smaller than Ayame now, but her size and more frail build gave her the appearance of looking younger than she was.

It wasn’t like Ayame meant to be taller than her sister, she just was.

Still, whenever anybody called Rira any variation of small, it always set Ayame off.

 It had all come down to birth order.

Rira had spent most of her childhood noticeably smaller than Ayame. It made everyone think they were a few years apart in age.

 Yet, she was able to accomplish so much. Why couldn’t everyone see that?

No, instead, the focused on how much taller Ayame was, how much more mature she looked.

What difference did a few inches make, anyway?


	47. Taller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame offers some sisterly advice to Tsuki.

“I want to be taller,” Tsuki declared. “Can one of your plants do that?”

 Ayame looked up from sorting the herbs she used as medicine. “Oh? Why’s that, Tsu-chan?”

“I just do. I’d look more like an adult.”

The little girl was unusually guarded about this. Looks like it was time to do some gentle prying.

“What’s wrong with the size you’re at now?” she asked.

 Tsuki’s cheeks puffed up. “I look like a baby compared to the other girls.”

“Well, quite a few of them are older than you,” she remarked.

“I know that, but…”

“Is there someone you want to seem more adult to?” she asked.

“O-of course not!”

Ayame could tell by Tsuki’s expression that she was lying. There was someone she wanted to prove herself to.

“You know, making yourself physically taller won’t change things. You’d just be taller. An adult woman with a child’s mind would still be a child. If you really want to seem more grownup, you have to let your soul grow.”

“My soul?” Tsuki asked softly.

“Yes. Who you are needs to grow, not your body. At least, that’s what Rira and I had to do. She was teased for being small, too.”

“Is she still?” Tsuki asked.

“No. People have come to respect her as a leader now.” Ayame smiled. “Whoever you’re trying to impress should like you as you are. If that person thinks you’re too small, don’t bother with them.”

“It wasn’t him who said that… it was the girls. They asked him why he was hanging around with a little kid.” Tsuki said. “So I thought maybe, if I was taller he wouldn’t get embarrassed…”

  “Ah, girls can get like that around boys. They see one they like and it’s like they’ll never let go. They were probably trying to see if he would leave you for them. Did he?”

“No. He stayed with me.” Tsuki grinned. “Thanks, Anee-chan! I don’t feel like punching anything now! Huh, I guess talking _does_ work sometimes.”

Ayame smiled. “I’m glad.” She looked towards the entrance to the cave. “Hello, Kai.”

“Oh, hello, Lady Ayame,” he said. He glanced at Tsuki. “You’re not mad at me or anything, are you?”

“No. Why do you ask?”

“You took off so suddenly, I thought you got upset at me,” he said.

Ayame grinned to herself. So she was right after all.

“I was upset!” Tsuki exclaimed. She looked away for a moment. “But it wasn’t your fault. Older girls are bound to like you and I’m just a kid, so…”

His response right now was very important.

“So what if you are a kid? I’ll keep whatever kind of company I want!”

Good boy.

Tsuki looked at him again. “Did you come to say that?”

Kai looked to the side this time. “Yeah. Do you still want to go scouting with me?”

Tsuki glanced back at her. “Can I?”

“You can go with him, but don’t stay out too long after dark. I _will_ come and find you and it _won’t_ be pretty if I have to drag you back inside.”

“Don’t worry! I remember last time! I won’t do that again!” Tsuki said.

Ayame watched the two children leave. Tsuki was still small, but she was growing, in her own way, she just didn’t know it yet.


	48. Bugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame, Tsuki, and bugs.

Ayame had been taught from a very early age to respect all living things, even tiny bugs.

So the morning she found Tsuki stomping around after a bug was surprising.

“Come back, I just want to smash you!” Tsuki called.

Run faster, little bug.

She thought it best to distract the little stomper.

“Let’s go get breakfast,” she said.

With that, Tsuki spared the life of the little crawly and darted over to her.

“Why do you not like bugs?” she asked.

“Um, Taro used to…”

Taro, she’d heard Tsuki use that name before. Why was she hesitating now?

“Taro used to what, Tsu-chan?” Ayame prompted.

“He used to put them down my dress to make me scream. It would call the other adults, but when there was not real threat, they’d get mad at me for screaming. So whenever I see one now, I want to smash it so it won’t…”

Ayame patted her head. “It’s okay.”

“It is?” she asked.

“Just understand that it was the boy who did that to you, not the bugs, okay? I’m sure the bug wanted no part of it.”

Tsuki nodded. “Okay. I’ll try to be a little nicer to them from now on.”

“Good girl.”


	49. Rainy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after "Safe."

Rainy days were very soothing to Ayame. The warm shelter of the cave, the gentle sound of the rain hitting the ground, it always had a very calming effect.

On days like today, everyone stayed inside.

It was interesting hearing everyone talk all at once.

They talked of many things, the hunt, the state of the tribes, the divides of land.

And of Kouga.

She looked at the child curled in her lap. The rain had made Tsuki sleepy. Ayame held her close as she listened to bits of what the men were saying.

“I heard he was somewhere near the Orochi tribe.”

The Orochi tribe? He was that far out?

It would take him weeks to get back, even at his pace.

“I heard he was chasing a monster.”

She tried not to listen to too much more.

It was good to know he was still alive, but all those dangers…

She wondered if it was raining where he was now.

She hoped he had the sense to stay inside if it was.


	50. The Sweets Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuki-related horror story #2.

Never again! 

If one of the men wanted to give Tsuki sweet treats, Ayame would have to make her kindly refuse.

Dealing with the aftereffects of the sweets was just too much.

That girl had enough energy to begin with.

It was Ayame who needed the extra energy to keep up with her.

The last time Tsuki had something that sweet, she was up a tree for three hours and she threw things at people who came too close to her tree. That was one tree climbing excursion Ayame did not to relive.

When she finally dragged Tsuki down from the tree, it was after dark. Then there was the matter of trying to get that girl to sleep. She tossed and turned and squirmed every which way. The next morning, the girl complained about being sleepy all day long!

Never again!

“Look, Anee-chan! One of the men from the hunting party brought back some of that sweet stuff for me!" Tsuki said. “Wasn’t that nice?”

She held out her hand. “Let me have it, Tsu-chan. Do you remember last time?”

Tsuki turned as if to shield the candy from Ayame’s grasp. “Aw, but I like it! And I said ‘thank you’ and everything!”

Well…

“Then let’s share it, okay?” she said with a smile.

“Okay!”

Maybe she’d be more manageable if she only had half of it.


	51. The Legend of the Wolf and the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the wolf demons came about, according to themselves.

In the beginning, there was man and there was beast. While man worshiped the sun, for its life-giving rays, the beasts worshiped the moon. Wolves, it was said, loved the moon more than any other beast.

One wolf loved the moon so much that she wished for it to be reborn in the shape of a wolf.

Night after night, the plain brown wolf would go to the same place and sing of her love to the moon.

Until one day, it answered her.  A great white wolf with wings descended upon the earth and proclaimed that he was the moon and had heard her lovely song. He was so enchanted that he came to return the wolf’s love. For a time, they were very happy together.

But all was not meant to be happy.

 In a fit of fear and loathing, man killed the winged-wolf and stripped him of his feathers.  His white coat was soaked with blood. His mortal body dead, his soul fled back to the moon, leaving his lover and children on earth.

“My children,” the brown wolf said after she had discovered his corpse. “I wish for you to avenge death of your father. Take on man’s form and kill all the humans you can. Their blood will give you nourishment, but do not forget me, your wolf mother. My kin will aide you, always. You are wild things. You are wolf demons.”


	52. The Story of the Land of Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another story involving the Wolf of the Moon .

Long ago, his father told him the story of the Land of Pain. When the Wolf of the Moon died because of the loss of his wings, he was forced to leave behind his love and their children. His heart began to blacken with sorrow. The moon stopped appearing for a few nights to reflect his anger.

He only calmed down when he heard one of his daughters sing of her love for him. Her voice calmed his longing heart and he was able to shine once again.

 His father said that the guilty and regretful souls of wolves are destined to be born again in the Land of Pain. Those who try to sooth them are called witches of the wolf tribe. Once the witches are summoned by the Wolf of the Moon, they are never seen again. His father looked a little sad when he explained that.


	53. Grandpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly based off of one of the random events in the game secret of the cursed mask.

He and Robai were not blood relatives. Yet, the old man had agreed to look after him after his parents had died.

He asked that the boy call him “grandpa.”

The old man wasn’t even mad when the boy showed him the little girl he had saved from the old hag. Robai laughed at his story and called her cute. It was his idea to call Tsuki a boy. Kouga didn’t understand at first, but he soon learned why.

The old ways would kill her.

Robai had been called foolish for trying to raise another child, especially since everyone said Kouga turned out _so well_ under his care _._

Kouga quickly learned what sarcasm meant.

The old man was very fond of stories, particularly ones that ended with Kouga making a fool of himself somehow.

It wasn’t until years later that Kouga understood why Robai had done all those things on their behalf.

Robai told Kouga shortly after he became the leader that he wanted things to change.

Grandpa had lost someone dear to him in the past.

“The elders still cling to the old ideas that a warrior’s tribe must consist only of strong men, but I believe in the power of the children. The children can be shaped by a leader with new ideas. I am proud to know that my grandson could be the one to do it.”

That was as close to a compliment as Kouga was ever going to get with the old geezer. Still, it made him happy.


	54. Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the seclusion of the Eastern Den one Wolf Child refuses to let his grudge against the current leader go.

The young wolf boy paced about the darkened cave in quick steps. His black eyes were perpetually scanning the den for any signs of intruders. He did not want to be seen in this state of meditative and meticulous planning. If his plan was discovered, he would be banished or killed. The leader, though not tyrannically ruthless, was only openly kind to a select few. He needed the dark; it gave him a sense of concentration. The light of the sun was distracting. Besides, those other three were out there.

 

The leader of the small band was a boy by the name of Kamaru. He was a silver-haired boy who had two small fangs that poked out of his mouth at any state. He had the brains of a strategist. Always beside him was a boy named Manaku. The black-haired boy was large for his age, twice the size of a normal demon wolf child. To add to his intimidation factor, he never uttered a word. His body did all the talking for him. He was the brawn and he was good at his job.

 

And then there was her, the little black-haired, gray-eyed, soft spoken girl who was named Tsuki. Everyone within the clan called her “Princess.” He’d called her the name one day in a jest. Only, many of the adults though he was serious, so they started calling her that. Most had forgotten she had a name. He hated her the most. Day in and day out, she would plant herself on the cliff above the waterfall and look out longingly, always, always waiting patiently for the return of her brother. The sight of it made him sick, as if she had nothing better to do then wait for the idiot. That wasn’t even real strength as far as he was concerned. Their leader was nothing but a farce, and nobody saw it but him.  

 

He needed a plan, but not just any plan; he needed a plan that would actually work. He wanted his leader dead. With him out of the way, he could reclaim his post as clan heir. His father had been leader before Kouga came along and caused an upstart within the clan. The boy snorted. Because of him, his father had been banished, and for that he had to pay.

 

Ever since that Naraku guy had killed most of their clan, their leader had taken it upon himself to avenge them. The dynamics of the clan had changed ever since then. The children were more or less left to take care of themselves. This left him plenty of hours for uninterrupted thinking.

 

He had contemplated taking his revenge on Kouga through use his sister; a sort of strange and twisted “eye for an eye.” He liked that idea; she was no real use to anyone. She was just a weak little runt who should have been drowned years ago. The only problem with that plan was Kamaru and Manaku. They had taken to her like glue ever since he tried to push her off the edge of the waterfall. It would be much harder to take his revenge through her. The boy glanced at the skulls scattered about the den. They were mocking him. His black eyes blazed with anger. He swiped at the skulls.  
  


“Hey, Taro,” a voice called. The boy, responding to his name turned his head.

 

He snorted. “Kamaru,” he said in a tone that seeped with boredom.

 

“Here,” the boy said as he tossed him a dead rabbit.

 

“I didn’t ask you for this!” he barked.

 

 The boy answered with a suspicious stare. “You know, spending all your time in this dark cave is awfully strange.”

  
”Who asked you?” he growled.

 

He paused. The little wolf girl had gotten up from her post atop the cliff. She rushed down into the plain and out of his view. “It looks like Leader has returned home for a little while,” Kamaru remarked.

 

“He probably failed in his search again,” Taro muttered as bit into the rabbit’s flesh and tore at the meat.

 

“Taro, I don’t know what kind of grudge your holding against Leader, but stay away from the Princess,” Kamaru said coldly.

 

“Are you trying to challenge me, Kamaru?” he asked as he wiped the blood away from his mouth with his arm. “Or will you have Manaku do it for you instead?”

 

 “What Manaku does is up to him; he’s not mine to command,” Kamaru stated calmly. “If I were you, I’d stop being such a bully. We don’t need this right now.”

 

The older boy struck the peace keeper with his claws. Three lines of fresh blood ran from his left cheek. Kamaru merely glared at him. “Leader’s not completely stupid, Taro,” he said with calm coldness. “When he finds out what you’ve been doing, he will hunt you down and he won’t forgive you.”

 

“Let him come, then!” Taro barked.

 

Kamaru walked out of the dark cave. Taro saw him smirk. “By the way, you really shouldn’t eat meat you haven’t checked first.”

 

Taro glanced down. The meat was rotten, as if it had been left to lie in the sun for weeks. “Kamaru, you!” Taro growled as he clutched his stomach. A sharp pain hit him. “You planned this!”

 

“Of course I did,” Kamaru said slyly. “You tried to kill my very dear friend, I could not ignore that.” He watched the boy walk out of the cave and into the light.

_Once I take my revenge on Kouga, I swear Kamaru, you’ll be next!_ Taro thought as his stomach rolled.


	55. Leader and Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titles mean something.

“Hey, Kouga, shouldn’t we stop for a bit?” Hakaku asked.

 It was strange how few of his men called him by his name anymore.

The men called him “boss.”

The boys called him “leader.”

Tsuki had called him “Aniu,” which was still incorrect. Now she referred to him as “leader,” which sounded out of place.

He had so many different titles now, that it felt strange to be addressed by his own name. 

_“Aniu, everyone keeps calling me ‘princess,’” Tsuki protested._

_“It’s a term of respect. You should be happy,” he said._

_“It’s a stupid, girly- name and I hate it. They all say it through their teeth.”_

He sighed. He didn’t really believe his men suddenly warmed up to the girl who spoke like a boy, but more likely, they did not want to anger him. He had a tight grip on their behavior. One slip up and the next moment, they were quickly disciplined.

At least… they had been. 

Calling her a princess would mean they respected him enough to treat her well in his place, right?


	56. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember the first time Kouga shows up in the series? This is my take on it.

Having the shard stolen now would look bad; he had just become the leader, after all.

Leaders could not be weak. He was new to the position as well, which meant he could be overtaken if he was not careful.

That was why he had to chase the thief down and make him pay. He had to set the record straight that he was not one to be messed with. Besides, he had no idea what the thief was planning on doing with the thing. It could very well lead to danger.  

He caught up with the thief when he came out of the river gasping for air.

“Now hand over the sacred jewel shard that you stole from me,” he said.

The thief complied without a fuss.

“You’re letting me go?” the man with the scarred eye asked.

He wanted to be a good leader, but being too soft was dangerous, and this member had overstepped the line by stealing form him and getting away with it.

He cut off his head.

_There is but one rule amongst us wolves, never let one who has betrayed you continue to lie and cheat._

“Fool, I would have forgotten.”


	57. Humans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food.

It was said in their lore that wolves were put on this earth to keep the humans in line. So when one of them passed by a village that looked particularly populated, the wolf would begin to hunt. This was an essential tactic when their own territory was not producing as much food because too many humans and demons were killing off the game.

He had never thought anything was wrong with how they lived, but ever since he had met Kagome, he could not stomach human meat as easily, but to say it made him sick would label him as a weakling. He couldn’t have that.

But, he always envisioned that it was her flesh he was eating. It made him want to spit it back out.

Why had one woman made it so that he could not eat humans anymore?


	58. North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the north leader's fault.

It all started when the leader from the north told him about that damn castle with the jewel shards in it. If he hadn’t come, then…

But how was he supposed to have known that?

Many of the wolves lived to be the strongest around. So, a fast way to get strong was ideal. A good portion of his clan had gone with the north leader that day.

If he had gone with them, then…

Would he have been killed as well?

Possibly.

That Wind Witch was a force to be reckoned with.

He never saw the north leader’s body among the dead at the castle. Was he still alive somewhere?

If he was, and they ever crossed paths again, Kouga promised himself he’d give that guy a good punch to the face.

He deserved it for leading all those men to their death.


	59. Oath to the Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why he can't turn back.

 

His oath had been a silent one. There had been no tears, no curses  uttered out loud. There was just anger and the continued drive to step forward.

What kind of leader would just let his men die?

It was his responsibility to avenge them.

Wasn’t it?

How could he face the other leaders?

How could he face himself?

Until the dead were avenged, he could not.

So he promised that no matter what, he would avenge them.

It had surprised him when Ginta and Hakaku gave an oath of their own.

They swore they would stay by his side in this quest. If he died, they would be the ones to tell the others of his fate.

He would take this oath of his to the grave.


	60. Wind Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagura.

He’d caught her scent. That strange wind; it was always teasing him. He ran faster. Maybe this time, he would finally catch her off guard.

Even now, her voice taunted him.

_Weakling. You couldn’t protect them. They died because of you._

_How stupid are you to have been tricked like that? Are you really fit to be a leader?_

The wind was always cold when she was near. She was always smug, too. That cursed wind chilled him every time. Sometimes, he could hear the screams of his fallen men in that wind. He followed their screams to the scent of the strange wind which blew though the trees.

He hated her. He’d kill her. He had to. They would never forgive him otherwise.


	61. Kagome's Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She never did tell him no.

The battle for Kagome’s heart was an unspoken tally between himself and InuYasha.

Sometimes he would win praise, other times, it would go to….. that stupid dog.

InuYasha always looked smug whenever he seemed to be winning the moment.

He’d wipe that smug expression off his face! He’d win the girl in the end!

Yet, she didn’t respond to him as well as she did to InuYasha…

Well, she never exactly told him “no” or “go away.”

That was something, wasn’t it?

So the bet was still on.

Just wait, he would pull out an awesome move that would surely win Kagome’s heart!

…If only he knew what that move was.


	62. Two Suitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the competition for Kagome's heart continues.

What made InuYasha so special in Kagome’s eyes?

He didn’t understand it.

What did the half-demon have that he, a full-demon, lacked?

Was it the human side?

Wasn’t that a weakness?

Or was there something else to it?

InuYasha didn’t _seem_ to be that different from him personality wise.

So why was he losing to him?

He always made a point to pay attention to Kagome. Did she not like it?

That couldn’t be right. She never outright refused his advances.

There was a contrast between the two of them, but what was it?

InuYasha didn’t seem to be much older than he was. So he didn’t beat him in age. Sure, he had that sword. It gave him an advantage in battle.

Was that the contrast?

Did he need a better weapon to be able to compete with him? 

His people prided the use of their own claws to take down pray.

No. He did not need the weapon.

He would use that to his advantage.

A real man proved his worth with his own hands.


	63. One More Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just once more.

It seemed he was always asking for second chances. Not out loud, where others could hear his insecurities, but his failures were always on his mind.

He just needed another chance.

Another chance to prove the Kagome that he was just as worthy of her heart as InuYasha.

Another chance to rescue the dead from their fate.

Another chance to make up with Ayame.

Another chance at just… everything.

Leadership.

Love.

Why was he doing everything wrong?

He wasn’t that bad, was he?

Yet, nothing ever seemed to be working out for him.

He was always being upstaged, outmatched, and insulted.

Once more, just once more.

That was all he ever asked for.


	64. One Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during episode 117.

It was in that one moment that he knew he had lost Kagome’s heart.

It was the moment she ran to InuYasha and hugged him as if she never wanted to let him go again.

That broken look in her eyes, it told the man who had won their silent bet that he had scared her to death.

She never once looked at him like that, not that he’d ever seen, anyway.

He wanted the moment to pass.

It was too tender for them, too painful for him.

“Hey, Kouga are you okay with that?”

He didn’t bother to register who asked him that.

Pull yourself together!

“I’ll let it side this once.”

His voice was a little shaken, but not broken sounding, like he feared.

Thankfully, it was InuYasha, not him, who killed the moment.

He killed it by calling him an idiot.

It felt good to argue with him this time. 

So what if they were both immature? At least Kagome could see it!


	65. The Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short "The End" Manga-verse style.

“Why are we doing this again?” InuYasha asked.

 

“Oh hush, Kouga asked for us to come see him from time to time,” Kagome said.

 

“He asked _you_ ,” he corrected.

 

“It shouldn’t be a problem; he knows we’re together now,” she said.

 

 “We’re here,” InuYasha snorted.

 

“Kouga! Ginta! Hakaku!” Kagome called with a wave.

 

A whirlwind approached them. “Long time no see,” Kouga said.

 

“Have you been well?” Kagome asked.

 

“Well enough,” Kouga said. “These peaceful times have allowed us to recover our numbers.”

 

“Hey, where are the lackeys?”

 

“They’ve gone to give respect to the ones we lost,” Kouga said. He glanced at the sleeping white haired wolf boy with two tails. “Kai.”

 

He opened his eyes. “Yes, boss?”

 

“Go get Ginta and Hakaku for me will you? They’re missing the reunion with Kagome and the mutt face.”

 

“Sure thing,” he said as he bounded off.

 

“You took those two in?” InuYasha asked.

 

“Yeah, it seemed like the best thing to do,” he said.

 

“On whose judgment?” he muttered.

 

“I can hear you, mutt face!” Kouga growled.

 

“What are you gonna do about it? Once a wimpy wolf, always a wimpy wolf!”

 

“That was then and this is now!” Kouga called as he chased after him.

 

Kagome sighed. “Those two probably won’t ever change.”

 

Ginta sat beside Hakaku on a rock and watched the two wrestle with each other. Kagome was probably right; the rivalry between them would persist, but, it no longer seemed like a bitter one. 


	66. Why They Followed Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Focuses on why Ginta and Hakaku always follow Kouga.

Why did they follow him?

It wasn’t because he was particularly kind to them. No, he left them behind a lot, sometimes for days at a time. They would search and search for him, only to be left behind again a few moments later.

But if they left him, what would happen to him?

He was rash; he charged without thinking a lot of the time. Often, they feared for him.

Would he die? What then? Who would tell the others what had happened to the young leader of the East Tribe?

Who would make his sacrifice valid if he died alone?

He needed someone with him to make sure he didn’t do anything too stupid, to keep his spirits up and to remind him of what they had lost.

He needed friends more than anything right now.

That was why they followed behind the leader who always left them in the dust.


	67. Left in the Dust

Ginta glanced ahead of him. Nothing was in sight, save the blue sky and the swaying green grass that tussled with the wind. “I think we lost him, Hakaku,” he remarked.

 

“Again?” Hakaku said with a tone that bordered on a whine.

 

“Who knows how far ahead he is by now?” Ginta asked as he hopped down from the cliff he’d been using to act as a lookout.

 

 “It could be days before we find him again,” Hakaku murmured softly.

 

“Maybe as long as weeks,” Ginta said. He had sat down on a rock as if to contemplate what to do next. “Should we still try to follow?”

 

“Why are you asking me?” Hakaku asked hotly.

 

“He always leaves us behind, doesn’t he?” Ginta said quietly. He rested his head against his crossed arms.

 

“He does,” Hakaku said with another sigh.

 

“Sometimes I wonder… why we always follow him like we do; does he really need us?”

 

 “I don’t know, he’s not the easiest person to understand, aside from when he’s annoyed,” Hakaku said. He lay in the grass and watched the clouds roll by.

 

“I wonder how things are back home…” Ginta asked.

 

“Best not to think of such things,” Hakaku remarked as he turned his head to look at his companion. “We just have to trust that those left behind have the strength to carry on until we come back.”

 

“You mean if we come back,” Ginta finished.

 

“Do you think It’d be better if we went home to the mountains?” Hakaku asked quietly.

 

“How should I know?” Ginta said with a snort. He paused. His companion had fallen asleep. He could feel a similar urge creeping over him. He shut his eyes and began to dream.

*

They did not notice the whirlwind approach them. Kouga skidded to a stop. So this is where he’d lost them. He placed the large boar down on the grass. He sat down against a tree and waited for them to wake. They were slow, but, they were still his companions. The fact that they were still alive was a relief he could not express.

 


	68. Then and Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginta and Hakaku ponder the differences between then and now.

“Hey ,Ginta?”  
  
“Yeah Hakaku?”  
  
“It’s been years since we started this whole thing, right?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Yet, we’re _still_ helping Kouga raise pups.”  
  
“At least we can be open about these runts, since they’re his and Ayame’s. Besides, we’re actually experienced with this sort of thing now!”  
  
“Hooray for us.”  
  
“Don’t tell me you want to go back to before, Hakaku?”  
  
“Of course not! This place finally feels settled and secure, not like back at our old home. Still, I wish Kouga’d watch his own pups once in awhile. It’s like with Tsuki all over again.”  
  
“He’s the Chief now; he can’t be a family-man all the time.”  
  
“Did you ever think it’d turn out like this?”  
  
“Honestly, with the way things were before, I thought for sure we’d die along the way. He was just so set on that revenge quest. I never figured we’d be able to return to a normal life, much less be able to rebuild ourselves. We went from being wanderers to being respected.”  
  
Hakakau grinned. “Kouga’s changed too. Ayame and the pups have mellowed him out a lot.”  
  
“I never thought I’d hear ‘Kouga’ and ‘mellow’ in the same sentence.”


	69. Not So Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kouga realizes it is very annoying to see parts of yourself in someone else.

Kouga glanced at the white-haired, blue-eyed, brown-coated wolf child who was sitting some ways away from him. He was glancing out into the distance almost longingly. He was probably remembering his old pack. Like him, most of his tribe was dead.

The only other to have survived the incident was his little brother, Shinta. He was a tiny and naive child who enjoyed spending his days playing with the other children of his tribe. The only thing he really minded about this boy Kai was the little crush he had developed on his younger sister, Tsuki.

Tsuki and Kai had met the same way he had met Kagome. That is, by him kidnapping her.

The boy had approached them while they were traveling one day. He had atta him with a chain weapon and a shard of the jewel in his legs. It had proved useless; the older wolf’s power had bested him.

But, upon seeing the sun setting, the boy leaned into her side and then proceeded to throw her over his shoulder and run away with her, like he had with Kagome. That was incident number one.

The second thing was, that, in the kidnapping her, it seemed that the feeling of love had bloomed for him like his own feelings had blossomed for Kagome. Like him, Kai had done all he had so he could save his pack.

“Hey, Leader,” Kai asked.

The sound of his voice jarred Kouga out of his pondering. “What is it?”

“Thanks for letting my brother and I stay with you; it really means a lot to us,” he said.

“No problem,” he said. He glanced at his reflection in the river. Something caught his eye. The boy was picking flowers by the bank. “What are you doing?” he asked.

“Making a flower crown,” he answered plainly as he worked the crown in his hands.

Kouga paused. He’d often thought about making presents to see Kagome’s smile, but he was never that artsy.

He never realized how annoying it was to watch his own behavior.


	70. Pain of Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbyes are hard.

Kouga sat by the river that ran along the outskirts of his mountain home. Naraku had proven to be much harder to track than he first anticipated. He had not been anywhere close to home for months now. He watched the river waters run gently down the path. A slight sound entered his ears and a familiar scent caught his nose. He did not need to look behind him, he knew who it was. “Come on out, Tsuki,” he said softly.

 

At the sound of the brush rustling, he turned his head. The little wolf girl looked at the ground shyly as if ashamed he had caught her here. “You caught my scent from home, didn’t you?” he asked.

 

She nodded but did not look at him. “Any luck in finding him?” she asked.

 

“No, not this time,” he answered with a sigh. The water in front of him gave him a glimpse at her hidden face. It was on the verge of tears.

 

“You’ll come back again, won’t you?” she asked, her little voice was on the breaking point.

 

He did not want to lie to her again. “I’m not sure,” he answered.

 

He saw the little girl’s gray eyes jump up at his answer. He knew that face; at any moment now, she would cry. What surprised him though, was she did not. “I see,” was all she said. She turned his back to him and headed back into the darkness. “Be safe, Leader.”

 

He felt something in his chest drop. She had called him Leader. Not "Aniu," but Leader. His infrequent visits were beginning to wear on them both. He clenched his fist. “Do you think I wanted this?” he demanded.

 

“I understand your pain and your desire for revenge, they were my pack, too.” She turned her head towards him. Her tears were now falling from her eyes.  He got up off the ground and picked the small girl up. He placed her beside him on the river bank. Their forced strength faded. She buried her head in his side and began to cry openly while he did his best to assure her.


	71. Women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladies were never his strong point.

Women, he had discovered were strange creatures.

 

The one he’d do anything for, for example, could not seem to make up her mind if she actually wanted him there or not. She never said “yes” or “no” to anything regarding him. In truth, it was the very fact that she did not say “no” that he kept coming back again and again. It was thanks to that, that he found a new way to annoy the mutt.

 

She had slapped him once, but, she had also thanked him. It was because of that, that it was hard to understand where he stood with her. Ideally, he would like to be the one to stand beside her. However, that seemed impossible now. 

 

Then there was her.

 

The little one he’d saved long ago. Unlike the other, she was much more forward; she had more or less _demanded_ that he come back with her. It was a strange transformation for him to see her go from a girl who at one point in time could not even save herself, to a woman who was strong and commanded respect.

 

She had guts; part of him admired that. It was the other parts that disliked being ordered around.

 

Last time he checked, he was still a dominate male.

 

She did not know anything of the promise he had made to the dead. It was for the best if she remained that way. Better to have her heart wounded and force her to move forward then to face years of waiting for someone who many never return.

 

At times, he wanted to stop and live a mostly normal existence, but, then he remembered the nightmares and ghostly wails in his mind.

 

Either he or Naraku had to die. There was no way around it.

 

Perhaps, if he was able to succeed, one of them would know where they stood with him. He’d have a better chance at happiness then.

 

Women, he had discovered, were very confusing.


	72. Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He likes to run.

They hated that he ran as fast as he did, but he did not seem to care.

 

He liked to run more than anything else; it gave him a sense of security. He was fast; therefore, he could handle anything that chose to chase him, even without the aide of his shikon shards. He was aware it annoyed his companions; however, he had never been one to sit still and wait.

 

What eased him more then anything else was the sound of the wind howling to catch up to him as it was forced to eat his dust.


	73. This Time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flower fortunes.

Pluck.

 

Pluck.

 

Pluck.

 

Pluck.

 

Pluck.

 

Kouga paused. This was it, in a matter of moments he would finally know the truth….

 

Pluck.

 

Pluck.

 

He hung his head.

 

“How long do you think he’s going to keep at that?” Hakaku asked as he munched on a fish.

 

“I don’t know,” Ginta said. “Do you think he’d do better if he started on ‘she loves me not’, instead?”

 

“Who knows,” Hakaku said. He glanced ahead and sighed. “He lost again.”

 

“I think I’m going to go to sleep,” Ginta said with a yawn.

 

“Good idea, we probably won’t leave here until he wins, or runs out of flowers.”


	74. When Canon Met Filler (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was mixing the anime and manga canons together since forever ago.

 

The white-haired blue-eyed wolf boy sat on a rock. He glanced around. The territory in the East seemed large compared to their old den. It was a lot greener and the nearby water source was nice. The sound of the water crashing behind him was soothing somehow. He glanced ahead through drooping eyes. The others were napping in the sun. The three of them lay curled closely to one another. It was almost as if they were one massive wolf. It was very warm out and sleep was tempting, but, it was not wise to sleep alone. Would they let him join their little cluster? No, probably not, because he and his little brother, they were strays.

 

He felt his eyes closing.

 

“Kai An-chan*,” a small voice said. The boy felt something tug at the long piece of fur that draped down his right shoulder. He had one on his left side too, it almost looked he had two long tails. 

 

“Hmm? What is it Shinta?” he asked sleepily. The little black-haired bead eyed boy had a worried look about his innocent face. Something had scared his little brother; that much he could tell.  He tugged on one of his “tails” again, this time with a bit more force.

 

“An-chan, Stranger,” the little boy said. Kai’s eyes snapped open. Better go see what this was about; he did not want to see another clan massacred. He climbed up to the top of the cliff and began to peer out into the distance. It was true; a lone wolf was coming this way. He ran into the cave. “Hey, Leader!” he called.

 

The teenager opened one similarly colored eye. His echoed call had woken him up. “What’s the problem?” he asked.

 

“A loner is coming this way; it looks like a messenger,” the boy reported. With some reluctance, his new leader got up of the rocky floor. He brushed himself off, flicked his tail and then went to go see what all the fuss was about. Kai watched nervously from the mouth of the cool dark cave. The messenger was gray-coated. He and Kouga seemed to be exchanging something. All was going well until the messenger left. It was then he heard his new leader “Arugh!”  It was not a pleasing sound. It had jarred the others out of their sleep.

 

He saw him sigh deeply and then regain himself. His eyes feel on the boy. “Kai, come here.” The boy hurriedly obeyed.

 

“Yes, sir?” he asked.

 

“You and Shinta are coming with us to the North,” he said.

 

“I am?” he asked in confusion. “What for?”

 

“I have an annual meeting I have to attend,” he said with a sigh. Kai blinked. What did this have to do with them?


	75. Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai and Shinta's initiation part 2

  
“I heard that if you’re late to the initiation ceremony, they cut off your fingers,” Hakaku remarked.

“I heard worse, I heard one story where they cut out your tongue, boil it and then eat it right in front of you!” Ginta said.

“Where they break your legs and force you to beg for forgiveness!”

“Where they make you eat nothing but sour fruits for a whole week!”

“Hey, you guys, shut up, okay?” Kouga said.

“What? Why? We were just telling about what happens if you don’t arrive on time,” Hakaku said.

“You’re scaring them, idiots,” Kouga said as he continued to walk forward.

Ginta and Hakaku looked behind them. Kai and Shinta were both too frightened to move forward.

“An-chan…”

“Don’t worry, Shinta. Those where all lies, right?” Kai asked.  He didn’t sound sure of himself at all.

“Oh great, now what?” they asked. They glanced ahead. Kouga was much farther ahead. “Hey! Wait for us!”


	76. Fragment of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kouga reflects on his relationship with Kagome.

He had not intended for things to happen as they had. At the time of their first meeting, she had just been a needed pair eyes, an edge against the odds. His perception of her had changed since then. In his eyes, she was no longer a thing.

 

She had proven herself to be brave. In the heat of battle that was not hers to fight,she had saved one of his own, and he admired her for that, but it was more then just her will that impressed him; she was also very kind. That was what he admired the most.

 

Even if she did not return the affection he tried to bestow, part of her acknowledged him for it. Part of her would always come to his aide.

 

Part of his heart still wanted to chase her, but as time went by that became harder and harder to do. Her heart had chosen its path long before he had come into the picture. Yet, he was still a part of that heart however small of a fraction that it was. There was comfort in that, but there was also pain.

 

As time went by, the pain began to fade. He still loved her very much, but now, after all this time, he was content to hold onto the fragment of her heart that belonged to him and him alone.  


	77. Chapter 77

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome, InuYasha and Kouga go to counseling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to my notes, this was actually the first time I'd ever posted a fic online. It was 2007 AND IT SHOWS.

“This is stupid,” InuYasha muttered as he turned his head away from Kagome.

“Now, InuYasha, please, just give it a chance,” Kagome said uneasily. “Nothing ventured nothing gained, right?”

“Stop whining, mutt face,” Kouga barked. In a swift movement he clasped Kagome’s hands and looked at her with declaring eyes. “Kagome, whatever test you put before me, I will pass without fail. I swear it.”

“It’s not your typical kind of test…” she said uneasily.

*

“Welcome, you are Miss Higurashi, correct?” asked the middle-aged man with graying hair. He was dressed in black slacks, a purple shirt and a white lab coat. He pushed his glasses above the rim of his nose. “I am Dr. Naku, Pet Therapist.”

“Pet?” InuYasha asked. “Since when am I a pet?”  
  
"Pet stands for Personal Egocentric Therapy," the doctor explained.   


“Thero-pest?” Kouga asked. “I don’t know about you, but I’m gonna be the hero,” he pulled InuYasha’s head under his right arm and looked down at him smugly. “You can be the pest!”

“You’re the pest!” InuYasha barked.

“I’m sensing some aggregation issues,” Dr. Naku said as he began to scribble notes onto his clipboard. 

*

“So. Mr. Kouga, you are the leader of your pack?” the doctor said.

“That’s right,” he said. 

He had refused to sit down in the chair across from his desk or on the couch beside it. He’d stolen the doctor’s favorite chair. The doctor, being a kind and sensible man, who was not use to dealing with easily angered wolf demons from the feudal era, had taken refuge on top of his bookshelf.  “Tell me, do you think of yourself as confident?” he asked.

“Sure,” he responded as he placed his feet upon the doctor’s newly cleaned desk.

“You don’t have any family issues?” he prodded.

“No,” he said with a glare that could kill.

“No, anger issues what so ever?” he said with soft caution.

“Do you want me to send my ancestor’s ghosts on you or something?” He growled as he showed his Goraishi. The doctor cowered against the wall. The strange wolf-man put the golden claws down. “I’m angry at Naraku if you must know, he killed them.” He picked up the chair. InuYasha too, he keeps spending time with my Kagome, it’s like she barely knows I exist!” he then threw the chair against the wall. “But other than that, I’m perfectly content,” he said calmly.

“I see,” the doctor said calmly. _All the same maybe I should sign him up for aggression management…_

“This is stupid. Kagome isn’t even here. I’m leaving,” he declared as he turned into a whirlwind. All of the doctor’s very important papers were now scattered all across the floor. He sighed to himself. Clients these days were getting weirder and weirder.


	78. Words from the Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kouga wants to know what Ayame and Tsuki are talking about.

Ayame had taken Tsuki off somewhere to talk to her privately about an “important matter.”  He was told to not bother them.

That was how he found himself in a tree, trying to hear their conversation.

“Eh? You’re asking me if you can have my blessing to marry Aniu?” Tsuki exclaimed.

“Yes.”

“But Anee-chan, shouldn’t it be up to someone with a little more, um, standing?” she asked.

“Standing has nothing to do with it. Yours is the blessing I want.”

 _What is she doing?_ He thought.

“Hypothetically speaking, what if I don’t give it?” she asked.

_Don’t be spoiled!_

“Then I won’t marry him,” she said. “That’s that.”

_You’d cast me aside so easily?_

“Are you sure he’s a good match for you? Aniu can be very rash and kind of a moron at times. Not like you at all, you always think things through.”

_Stop putting me in such a bad light!_

“And how would things change for me?” she asked. “I can still see Aniu right? And you, too?”

“Of course you can still see us. We aren’t going away.”

“What about kids? You probably want some, right?” Her voice became much smaller.

If he wasn’t hanging on to that branch for dear life, he probably would have fallen backwards at that question.

 “I think we will have kids eventually, just not right now.  We both agreed that it would be unwise to raise children when we are both still so inexperienced in our duties to the clan. Besides, we both want you to stay as part of our family.”

 She really did have a way of talking to Tsuki that he couldn’t replicate.

“Where would I sleep?” she asked.

“With us, until you want your own space,” Ayame said.

“Wouldn’t that… um, interrupt you two?”

He didn’t even want to know how she knew how to ask that.

*Crack.*

Ayame just smiled and said, “No.”

Tsuki smiled back. “Okay. If it’s what you both want, I’m fine with that.”

*Creak.*

_Oh no!_

“Tsu-chan, why do you keep looking back at that tree?” Ayame asked.

*CRACK!*

He wasn’t terribly high up, but still high enough that it hurt when he hit the ground.

“Ow,” he muttered.

“Kouga, why were you up in that tree?” Ayame asked.

_Think of something!_

“See, there was this bird and…” he began.

“Uh-huh,” she said as if she could tell he was lying.

“I told you he was rash,” Tsuki said.


	79. The Meaning of a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kouga tries (and fails) to spurn Tsuki's question about what a kiss is.

It all started so innocently.  
  
“Hey, Aniu? What’s a kiss mean?” Tsuki asked.  
  
“A kiss? What do you want to know about that for? Has one of the boys been making moves on you or something?”  
  
“Making moves? Is that like fighting?” she asked.  
  
“No, no!”  
  
This was so confusing.  
  
This would be so much easier if he could figure out a way to explain what a kiss meant, without making it sound too inviting.  
  
“What brought this on all of a sudden?”  
  
“Well, some of the other girls were talking about what a kiss would be like and I….”  
  
“Wouldn’t it be more fun to climb a tree?” he asked.  
  
She stomped her foot. “Jeez! You’re no help at all! I can’t put any feeling behind it if I don’t know what it means!”  
  
Wait, what?  
  
“Anee-chan~!” she called as she ran off.  
  
He ran after her. If Ayame got involved, things could get awkward. “Get back here!”  
  
Too late.  
  
“Anee-chan, what’s the meaning of a kiss?” Tsuki asked.  
  
“A kiss? It’s a symbol of affection. Usually, it’s for the person you love the most.”  
  
Tsuki looked at him then.   
  
He froze.  
  
Ayame walked up to him. She gave him a little kiss on the cheek.   
  
“That’s a kiss.”  
  
 “ _Oh_.”  
  
“Why’d you ask?”  
  
“Tomoe-chan and Miho-chan agreed to help me pray, tonight. Our song is about falling in love, but I got all confused about what a kiss was. Thanks, Anee-chan! You too, Aniu!”  
  
With that, she ran off. Ayame grinned. Kouga stayed where he was, still a little dazed.


	80. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinta stays behind. He also understands what it means to be A MANLY MAN.

It was hard watching all of them go, yet he still waved at them and wished them luck.

Everyone said that their journey to find the realm of the Moon God was a doomed one, but he didn’t believe that. As long as there was a sliver of a chance for success, he would wait for them to come home.

He held tightly to the older girl’s hand. When An-chan approached her about looking after him, she didn’t hesitate to say yes.

She was so nice to him, even thought he was a boy. From what he understood, some men had really hurt her in the past. She was scared of most of them, even younger boys.

But she wasn’t scared of him.

 “Tomoe-chan what are you doing?” he asked.

“Tsuki-chan and I were both candidates to be the Moon God’s bride; maybe my will can reach her and let her know that they’re coming to find her. Maybe that will give her hope.”

“Why hope?” he asked.

“It was said that a long time ago, foolish warrior angered the Moon God. When he demanded retribution, the warrior's mate offered to take his punishment in his place. She offered herself to the Moon God as his bride, to save her love’s life, but he forgot her by the next season. If he can make her feel worthless, the Moon God will keep her forever.”

“That man in the story was stupid! A warrior isn’t real one without something to protect! To discard someone precious for your own life… that goes against everything we’re taught as men! Tsuki-chan’s not going to be weak! She’ll fight with all her might! So we should fight, too! Tomoe-chan, let Shinta help you!”

Tomoe smiled. “Right now, a little help sounds nice.”

 

 


	81. Warriors Don't Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinta and the Elder discuss what it means to be a man.

It had only been a few weeks since the Moon God had taken his latest tribute. Shortly after that, a rescue was planned, but nobody within the tribe seemed to believe that they would succeed.

“What’s the point in getting so worked up? She was just one little girl. If you ask me, Kouga’s a fool for wanting to chase that little brat so far.”

Kouga wasn’t the only one. His An-chan had left to go after her, too.

She was their friend.

“Sh-shut up!” he cried.

The man looked him over. “You want to say something, kid?”

“They’re going to come back with her! You’ll see!” he continued.

“Looks like this brat hasn’t learned the harsh lessons of reality,” the man began.

 “I think his faith in them is admirable,” a voice said.

The man got decidedly quiet.

 “Hello, Elder!” Shinta said.

“Hello, Shinta. Why don’t you come and walk with me for awhile?”

Shinta walked beside the old wolf. “Elder, why does the Moon God take girls away?”

“The Moon God uses his brides to help the dead. They shed the tears the men cannot. They sing praise to those who need validation in their death,” the Elder said.

“Why?” Shinta asked.

“Because for a warrior of the wolf-demon tribe, there is honor in bearing one’s pain without tears, our Moon God set the example. As his people, we must follow it, even if that means we put our burdens onto our loved ones.”


	82. Middle Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinta helps.

“Hey, Tomoe-chan, Miho-san was supposed to be the Moon God’s bride, right? Couldn’t she help us try to reach Leader and the others?” Shinta asked.

“She won’t help us. She sees Tsuki-chan as her competition for Kai-kun’s heart.”

“Competition?” he asked.

“You know how boys compete for girls’ attention? Well, girls can be just as competitive for boys. Kai-kun happens to be very popular amongst the girls.”

“Tsuki-chan will win for sure; she’s got a mean uppercut!” Shinta said.

Tomoe sighed. “Anyway, she won’t want to have anything to do with helping Tsuki-chan.”

 “Will she help you?” he asked.

“I’m an orphan from a sub-clan. She’s a Leader’s sister. Given that Kazuo-sama is taking command while Kouga is away, right now, she outranks me on every level,” Tomoe remarked.

“Maybe she’ll help An-chan!” he exclaimed as he ran off.

“Ah, come back Shinta!” Tomoe called.

***

Shinta spotted the young girl clad in gray fur. She was adjusting her silver ringlets using the river.

“Miho-san!” he called.

“What do _you_ want, brat?” she asked.

“Your help!” he said.

“Why should I help you?” she asked.

“Because An-chan asked you to?”

 Miho paused. “Did he?”

“Uh-huh! An-chan asked for Miho-san’s help because he knew she was talented!”  
  
“Well, if Kai-kun said so, I suppose I could help, but what’s in it for me?”

Shinta thought for a moment. “What do you want?”

“A kiss. If I can’t get that, I won’t help you,” she said.

“Deal!” Shinta said.


	83. The Story of Haru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shared legend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this should be (basically) all my smaller drabbles.

Ginta and Hakaku waited.

The entire demon-wolf tribe waited with them.

It was hard work convincing anyone that Kouga and Ayame had actually made it to the Land of Pain, but when they told the story to the Elder, he believed them wholeheartedly.

Others, however, were not so keen on their story. They were called cowards for turning back.

It was Miho who convinced everyone that they were telling the truth.

“Tsuki’s lucky to have a friend like you, Miho,” Hakaku said.

“We’re not friends!” Miho countered. “I was supposed to be the next maiden, not her! She’s screwing up an honored tradition!”

“She’s just jealous because An-chan went chasing after Tsuki-chan instead of staying with her,” Shinta said.

 “Why are you even here, Shinta?” Miho demanded.

“To make sure you hold up your end of our bargain!” Shinta said. “Huh? Then how come you asked him for a kiss, whatever that is?”

Miho got very red, but ignored his comment.

“Listen, I can hear her singing,” Ginta said. “Wait, I know this story! It’s the story of Haru!”

“We used to tell her that story all the time,” Hakaku said with a laugh. “It was her favorite because even though Haru was small, he was very brave.”

“Of course you warriors changed it,” Miho muttered.

“What do you mean?” they asked.

“Didn’t you know? Haru was actually a woman.”

“WHAT?”

“Yeah. She cut her hair and went to war in place of her wounded mate. The ladies see Haru’s story as a tale of devotion. I wonder, what will the future make of this story?”

“Whatever happens, we’ll make sure it’s the truth.”

The Elder’s voice rang out with strong authority.

“Everyone! Our maiden’s champion needs your strength. If you believe in her, show it now!”


End file.
